The Story of Rose Wilson
by Xxsnow dreamxX
Summary: Rose dosn't know her father, and Slade doesn't even know he has a daughter. Her mother, Lillian, has hid her from him for sixteen years. Will she follow in her fathers dark footsteps, or will the Titans help her to be good? read and find out. Rose is NOT OC. She is from the comic books.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, or any music I talk about. duh. However, I do own Ayla, Derek, and Jenny, those are my characters so blah!

* * *

Chapter One: Meeting Him

Slades' Pov.

"Good morning sir, coffee?" Wintergreen set a mug of steaming hot coffee on my desk.

"Thank you, have I received any mail?" haven't gotten anything for a while.

"Yes sir, you have a letter from a 'Wade DeFarge'" Wintergreen handed the letter to me. _What does he want now? _

"Okay." He left me alone in my office.

I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. It read;

_Dear Slade,  
I found something you might want to know. Or rather, who. I  
found a family connection of yours. I will keep in contact with  
you. I'd like to tell you face-to-face, to see how you react.  
Untill then Brother.  
sincerely  
Wade_

"Hm... What could he be referring to?" I quickly type a response on my computer and hit 'Print'. When it was done printing I folded it neatly into a new envelope. I grabbed my coat on the way out to the mail box.

Roses' Pov.

"owe," _Why do I have a headache?_ "Mom? I have a headache." Maybe she wont ask why.

"From what?" _DAMMIT! _She stared into my eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for a response._ Yep_, I thought, _She know_.

"He he, funny story actually." I said, scratching the back of my neck nervously. "Uh, yeah I snuck out last night and partied hard." I stared at the ground afraid the woman in front of me. She was beautiful, her hair was light brown with almost a reddish tint. Her hair color complimented her skin tone which was a golden sun tanned color. She was Just five inches taller than me, but we really did look the same. But my hair was a red color, I might get that from my dad, if I knew who he was...

"YOU WHAT?" She's pissed. "YOU SNUCK OUT, WENT TO A PARTY, AND GOT DRUNK! I am very disappointed in you Rose. I thought you wouldnt do that anymore after the cops arrested you for under-age drinking! Your always getting into trouble." She shook her head and glowered down at me. "And you do realize you have school in less than thirty minutes!"

"Oh... um... c-can I stay home today?" I just whisper to her. Her yelling made my head hurt worse.

"No," She went to the cupboard and brang back two aspirin and a glass of water for me."Now go get ready!"

"m'kay" I took the medicine and headed for my room.

**A Week Later**

"Rose! What time should we meet at the corner?" A black-haired girl said walking towards me.

"Probably eleven, My mom still hasnt forgiven me for last time, Ayla,"

"Rose, Ayla, Your coming to my party tonight right?" A velvet voice asked from behind me. I turn and see the hottest guy alive. Derek, the blonde haired blue-eyed guy I had a crush on forever, stood there. which made my heart skip a beat and I'm sure my face is red.

"Hey Derek, yeah we'll be there," Ayla answered for the both of us since I lost the ability to function properly and would probably babble like an idiot.

"Okay good, see you later." He said winking at me then walked away.

"Oh My God! He winked at you!" Ayla was over reacting, she's good at that.

"Shut up! Its not that big of a deal." My phone rang. "Crap" I answer my phone, "Hello, mom?"

"Hey were are you?" My mom questioned.

"At the park, why."

"I need you to come home quickly"

"Are you okay? What happened?"

" I'll tell you when you get here..." The line went dead. I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it, then put it away. "Hey Ayla, I gotta go, Bye"

"Bye, see ya' tonight" She waved at me and I smiled to her and started running home.

I got to the driveway, and it hit me, like a wave of nausea. I caught a glimpse of the future, of my mom running out and she looked to be crying. Then it went back to normal, but fifteen seconds later my mom came running out crying and grabbed my hand and drug me inside. she sat me down on the couch, _something is wrong..._

"Listen carefully, because I'm not going to explain it more than once," She had my undivided attention,"I never told you about you father, mainly because I don't want you to turn out like him, but also because he doesn't know your even alive. or at least he didn't until maybe an hour ago when I spoke to him. Well, he actually asked about you and I asked him how he knew about you, all he said was he had connections. But anyways, he wants to meet you but I told him no, If he was any other man, Rose, I would have said yes, but he's pure evil. So we are skipping town tomorrow, so go up and pack clothes, now."

I stared wide-eyed at her in shock. So all those times I asked her about him that's why she never answered. She just wanted to protect me. I stood up and bolted to my room. I was so lost in thought, I didn't even care what I was packing. _So he's pure evil? She still didn't give me a name. What does he look like? _My head swam with questions. _What about the party tonight? Yep, still going. _

I stayed in my room all afternoon, not bothering to eat dinner or even talk to my mom.

"Rose... I'm sorry I never told you about your father... He's the reason we are leaving... I just want the best for you sweetheart, please forgive me. Good night, tomorrow you will be staying with some people. I don't know them personally but I think they will be able to help us, they will keep you safe, Thats all I ever wanted." My mom said on the other side of my door, but I don't answer. Then I heard her light footsteps walk down the hall towards her room. I sat on my bed in silence, trying to grasp the situation.

I glanced at my clock, Its ten-forty._ Better leave now. _I got up off my bed and walked over to my window. My room was on the first floor of our house, so it was easy to escape. Slowly I pushed it up just enough to slide through to the other side, then I closed it almost all the way, so I could get back in. Once I left the yard I headed left to the corner were Ayla was going to pick me up. I only had to wait about five minutes till I spotted an old white Chevy pull up beside me.

Ayla looked at me and smiled,"Get in chick." Then I laughed and smiled back. I obeyed her and got in.

"This'll be so much fun!" I squealed.

"Yep!" She replied, smiling. Then she drove off to the party. When we got there the house was alive with music and the happy sounds of people dancing. I got out of the car and waited for Ayla to get out. We scurried inside like mice running from a cat. Derek house was huge, three-story tall. His parents were away for the week at a conference in New York, so he wanted to have a party.

"I wonder where the drinks are?" Ayla asked me.

"Thirsty already, He he, I want one too! lets find them" We walk off to the livingroom which was full of people and flashing lights. we stepped in just as 'Disterbia' by Riana came on. I spotted the table off to the side that had the drinks and I pulled Ayla through the crowd of people. We both got drinks, mine was orange punch with vodka in it, my favorite. After that we parted ways, she was going to find her boyfriend.

I made my way to the dance floor already feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"Rose!" I looked and saw Derek making his way to me.

"Hey Derek, awesome party!" I smiled at him, _He's so cute!_

"Thanks, hey I want to ask you something, but not out in the open. Follow me." he grabbed my hand and leads me up stairs to a door and we walk in. This must be his room. His room was themed with blues, silvers, and greens. There was one full size bed and a few dressers beside it. His room was spacious.

I turned my attention back to Derek who was facing we about ten feet away. His expression was tortured. I set my drink down on his dresser and walked to him. I was just feet away from him now.

"Whats wrong?"

"I just, um, I got to tell you something" He seemed to calm down a bit.

"Okay?"

"I, er, I love you," I caught my breath and smiled. _He loves me! he loves me! _

"Derek," I felt my cheeks burn bright red, "I love you too!"

He closes the gab between us and embraces me in a kiss. _How long have I dreamed of this exact seen? How many times have I walked by him and wonder if he felt the same? _

We break apart for air and he smiled at me, a genuine smile. "Want to take a walk? Not like anybody will miss us," He asked me.

I nod. He grabbed my hand and weaved his fingers in mine. We left the party, and just walked down the street. We both stumbled cause we were both intoxicated from the liquor at the party. We walked hand in hand silently for about five minutes then he spoke up. **(Words are spelled wrong because they are both slightly drunk).**

"Do you rember w-when we met?"

"Yeah, we were both twelve. It was fun back then." We were both innocent too.

"Yep, and my dog tackled you to the ground. You were so mad." He reminisced.

"I remem-" A wave of nausea, but not from the Vodka. in a vision I saw a man in a costume that was half black and half orange with a face mask that only showed one eye, His left one, which was in the orange side of his mask. The other side of the mask was black. He kicks Derek to the ground knocking him out and just stars at me._ Not good..._

Then it happens for real, Derek is unconscious on the ground beside me and I'm face-to-face with the one-eyed man.

"Who are you?" I said, almost afraid for the answer.

"You don't know?" He acted surprised.

"What do you want? Your boring me." I said, hopefully he doesn't see how scared I am.

"feisty much?" He chuckled, "My name is Slade."

"Let me guess, Super-Villian? Never heard of you."

"Your mother never talked about me?" He acted disappointed, But I knew he wasn't.

"What do you mean? How do you know my mother?"

"because, Rose, I used to love her."

I stood rigid, _What the hell?_ I grabbed my head when I saw a vision. Fire engines sped down the road to my house, alarms blaring. _Oh no! No, no! _I came back to reality,"Mom!" then I bolted towards my house leaving the one-eyed creep alone with Derek. Then it came true, Fire engines sped past me. This is not real.

Slades' Pov.

There stood my daughter, only, she didn't know that. "Because, Rose, I used to love her." I said to her. She froze, like she'd seen a ghost. then she grabbed her head in a blank stare. "Mom!" she screamed when she came to, then she ran towards her house as fire engines drove by. _Had she seen that coming? Had she seen the future? _

* * *

Read and review! I have big plans for this story! thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

My heart was pounding as I rounded the corner. Fire poured from all the windows revealing and angry house.

"Mom!" I shouted, but she's nowhere in sight. I saw a growing group of neighbors watching in horror from their sleepwear as the firefighters work their fastest to extinguish the flames. None of the firefighters dared go inside the inferno, so I was going to have too. I bolted for the back yard ignoring the screams and pleas for me to stop.

My window was now wide open, I had closed it when I left. I jumped through the open gap. My room was billowing with smoke, and I started to sweat. I burst through my door and into the burning hallway. Her door was surrounded with flames, I was going to have to jump over the wall of heat. One, Two, Three! I jumped through the flame wall much like a stuntman for hollywood would have done. Finally im at her door but the normally silver handle is now bright red from the heat on the other side. I coughed, thick smoke blanketed the hallway. Only one way to get it without turning the knob... I begin to kick at the center, maybe it would break. First kick, nothing. Second kick, a crack. Third kick, my foot breaks through but gets stuck in the door. Flames licked at my leg that was on the other side, I scream out in pain. Sweat poured from me and smoke threaten to choke me. I started punching the door with all I had. Finally it gave way and I crawled through, exhausted. Her room was in shambles, things were thrown on the ground like the place had been ransacked. I dropped to my knees and crawled around on the verge of passing out from smoke-inhalation. A splinter of hope rang threw me as I saw her foot on the other side of her bed. I make my way to her avoiding the heat and flames.

She layed on her back and I crawled to her and rested my head on her stomach."... What the... OH MY GOD!" I stared with blood drenching one side of my face. I looked into her eyes, which held a vacant expression. I glanced at her attire, a once white shirt was now stained with reds and pinks; She had been murdered.

"Mom? Mom! Lillian?! Lillian Worth?! Mom?" my shouts turned into sobs. I was dripping in sweat and mixed blood; Blood from my mother who was murdered and my blood from fiasco with the door. Tears streamed down my face,_ I'm nothing. I could care less about Derek, or the party, or even finding out who my dad really was. I would trade my life just to tell my mom that I loved her one last time. I'm going to die, at least it's here with a family member._ I felt myself begin to slip between conciousness. I tried to move but my limbs wouldn't respond. I would still feel pain, this I know from the burning sensation I got from my arm and side. I wanted to scream out in pain, but I wouldn't move. I wanted to jump up and get out of there, But I couldn't move. I'm being scorched alive and anyone could care less. Its true, I'm nothing...

I was almost totally encased in flames now, good as dead now. I stopped struggling to stay awake and let the eternal sleep take me captive. _I wonder what heavens like?_ A song played in my head:

Rest for the weary,

Hope for the hopeless, and

Love for the broken hearts,

There'll be grace and forgiveness

Mercy and healing

That will meet you were ever you are...

* * *

_later in a state of unconsciousness_

This was not like that. This was not heaven, this was torture._ Why can't you have mercy on me? Kill me already! Please! _I could feel my burnt body. I was in a lot of pain, physically and emotionally. I had seen my mothers beaten and bloody corpse, and almost died myself. I was too late for her, but who saved me? What happened to Derek? And what became of the one-eyed man? I barely remember his last words_,"Because, Rose, I used to love her" _What was that supposed to mean?The memory made me groan.

"You are awake friend?," A voice sang, diffidently a girl. I tried to open my eyes but I found medical wrap covering them, along with my entire body.

"W-whos there?" My voice shook in fear.

"Do not be afraid, we saved you from a fire in a house." She spoke kind of oddly, like she just learned english.

I started panicking and thrashing around, but there were cords in my arms.

"Hey calm down!" A guys voice chided.

"My mom, is she... Is she, gone?" I was silently crying.

"yes, I'm sorry" I began to panick again, the heart monitor beeped at a rapid pace. but as soon as conciousness came, it vanished. I felt drowsy and then passed out. _They never told me who they were..._ Were my lasts thoughts before I drempted of the fire.

* * *

I lay there awake, still no table to see. My body still hurt. I still didn't know who saved me. I heaved a sigh.

"Hey Rose, you awake?" the familiar voice from earlier asked me.

"hmm," I don't want to talk. But, "How do you know my name?"

"My name is Robin, I saved you from the fire. You were being charred alive when I got you out. I'm the leader of the Teen Titans, this is my team, Cyborg,"

"Hey," A deep guys voice said.

"Starfire," Robin said.

"Hello New friend." The girl from earlier said.

"Beast boy,"

"Sup' dude" _He sounds childish_.

"And Raven,"

"Yep," she monotoned at me.

"Thats nice, but you didn't answer my question. I asked how do you know my name?"

"Like I said, I saved you from the fire, and we were going to take you in anyways. We knew your mother." So I was supposed to stay with them anyways?

"And I suppose that my father is the reason why I'm her?" I'm beginning to dought that he's all bad since I've never met him.

"Yes, your father isn't exactly... a friendly or forgiving person." Robin spoke like he knew first hand.

"Oh, I've never met him. When can I take this head-wrap off?" Its irritating that I can't see.

"In two days or so you should be healed," Raven spoke up. "I healed most of you wounds but I can't really heal scars, or hair..."

"Oh, of corse I try to do good by trying to save my mom only to end up half dead with no hair!" I said sourly, laying on the sarcasm thick. And yet even though I was upset, I felt a pain in my chest and I began to cry. My sobs started out quiet but ended up louder.

"we'll leave you alone then," Robin said quickly, then exited.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Being unable to walk sucked, I was in a lot of pain from my charred body, so I was stuck with using a wheel chair for my means of transport. Of corse, the fact that I still couldnt see didn't help any either, but that was about to change. The last few days Raven had been kind to me, she helped me around and took care of me. Today I was unavailing my head wounds. She wheeled me into the bathroom, where I was told a big mirror was waiting.

"Raven? Can you help me stand up?" I asked her.

"Sure," She said in her usual monotone. She grabbed my arm and helped me up, I leaned against the counter for support. She reached up and tugged on the wraps on my head and layer by layer they came off and light began seeping in. But layer by layer I grew nervous. The last layer over my eyes came off and I gasped.

I had red scar tissue for skin in some places. My hair was short like jaw-line short. And the ends were at different lengths. One scar was prominent on my face. The scorched skin reached from my left ear to the corner of my mouth. The flames got that close...

"wow," I averted my eyes and they landed on Raven, then I realized I had never seen her before. She had a grey toned skin with short purple hair and purple eyes. She stood wearing a blue leotard with a jew belt, and a blue cloak. Raven is not much taller than me, maybe by three inches or so.

"Your hair is purple?" I said before I thought about what to say.

"Yeah, its my natural hair color,"

"Purple isn't natural, Cool color though."

"It is natural for my heritage and Azarath,"

"Whats Azarath?"

"My home planet."

"Your not human?" She looks human to me "What the fuck..."

"I'm only half human, the other half of me is Demon."

"Oh." Creepy...

I attempt at a step but stumble into Ravens arms; she caught me.

"Sorry, I thought I could, maybe..." She understood.

"Its fine," She helped me back into my wheel chair."Would you like to see some other parts of the Tower?"

"Yeah, I'd love too" She wheeled me out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Down a few paces was an elevator, we stepped in and she pressed a button. The elevator moved then stopped, the doors opened wide. The room was huge, like huge. Off to the right was a kitchen of fair size. In the middle of the room was a couch that made a half circle and in the wall was gigantic screen, the biggest screen I had ever seen. Raven pushed my chair down to the couch where a robotic man and a green boy violently played some racing game.

"Your going down grass stain!" The Robot man sneered.

"In your robot dreams!" The green boy returned. their game ended.

"Hey" I said quietly.

"Hey you can see now! How do you like the Tower?" the robot man asked.

"I like it. But I have a question. Who is who? I was introduced when I was blind." I reminded them.

"Yeah, I'm Cyborg" the Robotic man introduced himself.

"How fitting," I said.

"And I'm Beast boy" the green one said. They were both taller than me, depressing.

"Everywhere I go I cant help but be the shortest one," I sighed. Beast boys eye lit with excitement, he jumped up on the couch and shouted,"I'm not the shortest anymore!" He did a victory dance then got down.

"Wait isn't there two more? A Star-somthing and you leader?"

"Yeah Starfire and Robin are out on a date," Raven told me.

"oh cute," I said.

"Do you play video games?" beast boy asked me.

"not often but yeah I do." The green boy smiled and handed me a controller. Raven sat at the edge of the couch and picked up her book to read it._ I could get used to this._

* * *

Tell me what you think! I have finally got this chapter done, with much success indeed! Review! Now! Go! THANKS YA'LL!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Offers**

**Slade's Pov.**

"So my daughter is in the care of the Teen Titans? this will be interesting." I said, stroking my goatee. My eyes scanned one of the varies different screens. I pulled up a live feed from the Titans common room. Cyborg and Beast boy were arguing over a lost remote. Raven, who sat in the corner reading a book, looked like she would murder the two delinquents.

_Better than a soap opera._

"Yo, B. its your fault!" Cyborg yelled.

"No way, you watched tv last!" Beast boy yelled back.

"Its your fault!"

"Why is it my fault?!"

"Because I said so, green bean!"

"Watch it tin can!" Beast boy waved his hands in the air like a maniac trying to get the attention of another maniac.

"your fault!" Cyborg rested his hands on his hips.

"No"

"YES"

"NO"

"YE-"

"SHUT UP!" Raven had enough, she slammed her book down and stalked over to were the boys sat. "I WILL HANG YOU BY YOUR TOES AND LET THE RAVENS PLUCK OUT YOUR EYES WHILE YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!"

"He started it!" Beast boy and Cyborg pointed at each other.

"I DONT CARE WHO STARTED IT, I'LL FINNISH IT, AND BOTH OF YOU WILL BE SORRY!"

**Rose's Pov. **

living at the Tower wasnt as bad as I thought. Their all really nice, and they liked pizza! Even though I had to stay in the wheel chair for a while, I didn't mind. I found a steep ramp from the hallway to the garage, and nearby was an elevator so I didn't have to push myself back up the slope. It was really fun to ride down and I hadn't been caught yet. I wheeled to the common room, and found raven yelling at Beast boy and Cyborg in another langauge I didn't recognize. The boys were cowering in fear, and Ravens eyes were replaced by four all red eyes.

The look on their faces were priceless! I burst into laughter as soon as I saw them, Raven stopped and composed herself.

"Sorry you had to hear that."

"The look...on their... faces!" I managed to say in between laughed.

"Glad you enjoyed that." Beast boy said sourly, then the boys sat down.

Robin walked in and plopped on the couch.

"So... have you reconsidered?" I ask him.

"Well, yes. as soon as you're healed enough to walk I'll train you."

"I already know kick boxing and some martial arts." I said proudly.

"Good, so you can have a head start." he said happily.

Starfire busted through the doors making everyone jump. "Friends, shall we do the "hanging out" and get some pizza?" The alarm beeped.

"Sorry Star, maybe afterwards." Robin jumped up to face the gigantic screen that showed a map of the disturbed area and help an 'S' on a pin point section.

"Its Slade, will you be okay by yourself?" Robin asked me.

"Yep" I'll find something to do.

"Okay Titans, Go!" With that they were gone, leaving me alone at the Tower. I contemplated taking a nap, but I wanted to try something first. I braced my arms against the chair and lifted myself up to stand. I standing by myself, with no help.

"Maybe just one step" I said to myself. I go to take a step forward but my weak legs give out, sending me crashing to the ground. I just layed there for a second then I pushed myself to sit up.

"Hello Rose." A familiar deep voice said from behind me.

"Hello?" I didnt see anyone. I was still on the ground.

The one-eyed man walked into view; Slade.

"long time no see." he stopped five feet from me.

"Sure whatever. What do you want?" If he tried to attack me I wouldnt give much of a fight, being in the state Im in, _Where was the Titans when I need them?_

"To get to know my daughter."

"What? Excuse me?" The hell was he talking about?

"Rose, I'm your father." He said in all seriousness.

"Dont go all Starwars on me." I sassed back.

"Its true."

"No way in hell my mom would love you." I almost yelled.

"Your mother, Lillian, and I were brief. Nothing big, not until I learned about you."

Did he set the fire? "Was the fire part of your elaborate plan? Did you kill her?" I felt my eyes water and tears threatened to spill over.

"No, I've been trying to find who set the fire. I don't think I would've killed her if I had to." He sounded serious."Why do you stay here? With them?" He mused.

"I'm kinda physically incompetent right now, obviously." I gestured to my legs that were wrapped in bandages and rolled my eyes.

"Would you like to come with me? I could heal you faster, and the faster you heal the faster I could train you myself. I could help you, with that power of yours. That uncontrollable power of yours."_ I had to admit his offer was tempting..._

"How do you...I've never told anyone, not even my mom about that." I asked, perplexed.

"A lucky guess or song of the sparrows you could say. If you come with me I could tell you about your brothers. I could be the father you never had..." I pondered his offer._ Brothers, Father, heal, train? Yes, I want to know. _He held out his hand as to help me up."We dont have all day." I take his hand in response. He slung me over his shoulder and started for the door, but the Titans got home.

"Slade," Robin sneered. "Drop her."

"Make me," Slade mocked. I couldn't see them, but they were ready for a fight.

"Then we'll do this the hard way, Titans GO!." Slade dodged oncoming kicks, Starbolts, cannon blasts, and ravenous green animals while I was on his shoulder. But whereas Raven? As if to answer my question she appeared behind Slade and motioned for me to be quiet, then she grabbed my hand and we disappeared through the floor.

She gently set me on my bed in my room and she sat in the chair next to me.

"I'm an empath, so I sence others emotions. And you didn't want to leave his side, why?" She questioned.

"He said... He's my... Father. And I wanted to know him."

"Well you're correct, Slade is your father. He is very convincing, What did he offer to you to go?"

"He said he could heal me faster so I could be trained. He said he would train me himself. He said I have brothers, but didn't tell me how many. He said he could help me, with my visions."

"vissions? what do you mean?"

"I never told anyone but somehow he found out. I have the ability to see the immediate future, but its uncontrollable.

"You can see the future?"

"Yeah, like the night of the fire, I saw the fire engines speed down the road, so before I saw them for real I bolted for my house."

"I thought you were home that night?"

"I, er, may have forgotten to tell you, I was, um, at a party that night. And I was, hehe, impaired, like drunk."

"I'm not surprised, your mom told us about your track record; underage drinking, breaking and entering, vandalism, theft, multiple charges of assault, even assault on an officer, and the list goes on." Wow that's embarrassing, yet true.

"Oh, um, yeah, about that..." I realized I was sweating."The police guy was going to arrest me for drinking, I wasnt having that. Not my best idea I admit, but..."

"Yeah not smart. But you know you'll have to straiten up if you're going to be a hero."

"Yep, planing on it." My next question was ever important to me. "Raven, do you have any idea how it is to live without one of your parents?" She was probably some goody-two shoes that got to move out early and had no knowledge of how hard it was to live without a dad. But was I ready for her answer, no.

"Yes, actually. I grew up raised by the monks of Azarath. Hardly ever was I allowed to see my mom, and never was I told of my dad. So the day came when I met my father, and I met a full Demon. I did not tell anyone of our first encounter, but I realize now that I should have. My father created me for one purpose, to destroy Earth. He tried to use me as his portal so he could transport to Earth and concure it, but I denied him of his chance and sent him back to Hell." The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and I thought I had it bad. Ravens face was sullen, I shouldnt have brought that up.

"I'm sorry I never should have asked," I'm an ass.

"No its okay. It's just the memories that bother me now." Her face faded back to her normal expression of emotionless.

"Please don't tell Robin of my power. Please, I don't want to be treated special."

"But he might need to know..." Silence followed for ten minutes, then Robin Made his way in to my room.

"Rose, are you hurt? What did he want with you?" Robin asked rapidly.

"No, I'm fine. He just wanted me to go with him, And I couldn't really fight back," I looked at the ground, searching the fibres for courage.

"You did fine," His words shocked me, If I had learned anything from the past week at the Tower is that Robin practiced tough love. Did he say what I think he did?

"I-I did?" What?

"Yep, If you fought back, you'd end up hurt."

"You know, Rose has a power?" Raven chimed in, she did not just tell Robin...

"What? Rose, how come you never told me?" He was surprised and mad.

"I, its nothing super cool. I can see the emediate future, and It's not even a controllable power." _Raven is gonna get an earful..._

"Still it's an ability that can benefit you." he said, optomistiscly.

"So... What happened to Slade?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know how but, he got away. I don't even know how he got in. The security system is up and running" he went into a blank stare state, thinking of the situation.

"I didn't hear anything out-of-the-ordinary. He came into my view a few minutes after you guys left to fight him." Maybe it was a setup.

"Did he tell you, er, you found out that, Slade is..." He reserved his words.

"My father? Yes he told me. It's kinda funny actually, the way he said it, just like Darth Vader told Luke Skywalker: "Luke I am your father" But he said "Rose, I'm your father."" Robin did not look amused with my analogy.

"Funny? You just found out your father is a lunatic who trains people to kill, and you think its funny?" He looked mad, and underneath the mask his eyes twitched.

I felt sweat gather at the back of my neck. "No, just the way he said it. Jeez, are you like, Bipolar?" I glanced at Raven, who was smirking at my last comment, apparently she thought he was too.

Slade Pov.

"Now to see the rifts I've caused." I whispered to myself and turned on the camera for Roses' room. Robin and Rose were arguing while raven watched bemused from the side.

"No, I'm not, _Rose._" Robin spoke her name with a stinging venom.

"Okay, whatever _Bird-boy_." She commented, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, effectively glaring at him.

"Don't call me that." He snapped, his faced turned red from anger.

"Oh I'm sorry, I should've called you _bird-brain_ instead" Rose smirked.

"Stop calling me that." Robin tried to act civilized but Rose egged him on.

"Or should I call you an egotistical bastard?" Rose cocked her head to the side, still smirking._ She seems as evil as me._

"You know nothing of me! You don't know my background, whereas, I know yours and your permanent record isn't good. Assault on an officer?" He fought dirty with stuff from her past.

"I was drunk and he tried to arrest me, what was I supposed to do!" She shouted.

"Vandalism? Theft? Really?" He pushed at her painful memory, "Looks like you were even involved in-"

"If. You. Say. Another. Word. I. Will. Rip. Your. Voice. Box. Out. And. Feed. It. To. The. cats." I flinched at her words, for I had watched one of my sons voice box cut into and now he is a mute. That is a painful memory.

"Violent!" Raven concluded."I like your style." Speaking up, she looked awkward after saying so.

Robin and Rose both took a few seconds to calm themselves down,"Sorry" they muttered at the same time, Both were not really sorry. They both glared at the floor, Then Robin turned and left.

"I though he would never leave." She said.

I switch off my servalance video feed and lean back in my office chair. "Little bird is right, she is violent. She is perfect. She just needs to be trained a little and she'll be ready." I stood up and stretched and headed to the dinning room for dinner.

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I just got caught up in stupid school, what with the thousand hours of homework they assign us. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep it up! I look forward to your awesome words of wisdom so cereal (Yes I ment cereal) people, Review! thanks y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: One Of Us

Rose Pov.

Three weeks have passed since Robin and I had an argument. But of course, We forgave each other. I can't help with the feeling that he still has a grudge, but he has made good on his promise to train me. I had gotten the strength back in my legs and I could walk again. Robin started to train, nothing strenuous, as Cyborg suggested. I was learning pressure point attacks and how to handle things like bow-staffs and katanas from Robin. He was a good teacher and I didn't was to fight with him again, because now he could take it out in training.

We were in a training session when Robin stopped. "You know, I talked to the team and we decided, If you want, you can become a Titan." He smiled and handed me a round yellow device with a black "T" on the front. I opened it and the screen flickered to life. He had given me a Titan communicator, now I was part of the team.

"Oh my god. Are you serious?" I smiled, this was awesome.

"Yep, we trust you."

"Awesome! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I jumped into a hug, he was a little stunned but then hugged back.

"Your welcome," He said, stepping back."I want to show you something." He walked out of the room, me on his heals.

We walked into a dark room. Robin flipped on the lights, the room was small with a modern-looking table at the center and a big mirror on the wall. On the table sat a uniform.

He pointed to the uniform and said, "Try it on, I hope you like it," then he walked out of the room for me to change.

The uniform top was a black tube top with sleeves that reached my hands and connected to a pair of silver gloves, on the shoulders were silver shoulder plates. The bottoms were black with a silver utility belt that held pockets all around. On my knees were silver knee guards, and on the sides of my thighs were a silver plates that were rectangle-shaped. My boots were black with silver steel toe guarded combat boots, sort of like Robins' but smaller. I put on the mask that covered my eyes, like Robins, but it made single swirls on my cheeks.

"I love it!" I said in the mirror. I twisted and turned to get different angles to look at my self, I struck a few poses and stared in awe. When I walked out proudly in my new uniform the rest of the team was waiting. I couldn't help but smile.

"Friend! Do you like your new outfit?" Starefire asked me.

"I love it!" I squealed with joy.

"So you like it. Robin and I designed the suit, and Starfire added the swirls on the mask to make it more girly for ya" Cyborg said with pride standing tall.

"You're one of us now." Raven said, with little emotion, It still made me happy.

"Have you figured out a name?" Cyborg asked.

"Um... how about..." _Ravager? No. Lady Pain? No. Psyche?_ "Psyche. Yeah, Psyche,"

"Why Psyche?" Robin asked me curiously.

"It kinda fits, You know, what with me seeing the future. Psyche, as in psychic." I answered.

"I like it." Raven told me, I gave her a smile.

"I as well like your new name Psyche." Starfire cheered, clapping her hands and smiling a mile wide.

"Dude, I'm hungry. let's get some pizza!" Beast Boy suggested.

"Well come on then, let's go." Cyborg said, running to the T-car, we all followed.

* * *

Three months later...

Months of training with Robin has made me strong. I learned how to wield my twin Katanas, which were a gift from Cyborg. The Katanas were black and red handled with silver blades. I was always in uniform now and my hair was growing out and I had cut off the singed part to a normal bob hair cut. I was very happy to be fighting crime with the Teen Titans. But still in the back of my mind I wondered what would have happened if I went with Slade. Sometimes I contemplated if I should try to find him or turn to his side. There has been no sightings of him since that day he came to the Tower to see me. The Titans, a title that ment responsibility. A responsibility to protect Jump City, and the world if need be. I was a Titan, and I was proud to be, but something felt off-key about that.

"Yo, Psyche? you alright?" Cyborg asked, snapping me back to reality. We were fighting the HIVE Five (Gizmo, See-more, Billy numerous, and Kyd Wykkyd) and they had an extra member today; Private H.I.V.E.

"Yeah, fine." I answered. we had just arrived at the bank that the HIVE Five had robbed. The HIVE Five were running away with bags of cash in hand and we were chasing after them.

"Stop right there HIVE!" Robin shouted. They all stopped and turned towards us, ready to fight.

"What are you crud-munchers doing here?" Gizmo sassed, I think he has a Napoleon complex.

"To stop you small frie!" Raven retorted, I held back a laugh.

"Hey!" Gizmo shouted while the Rest of his team laughed. Private H.I.V.E. was toppled over in laughter while Kyd Wykkyd smirked and shook his head.

"Thats funny Billy!" Billy numerous said slapping his knee as he multiplied into more billys that laughed with him.

"Enough, Titans, Go!" Both teams lept forward to attack.

I was stuck with several different Billy clones. I went to punch one in the mouth but he grabbed both my wrists and stared at me struggling.

"Hey there pretty lady," Billy said in a deep country drawl, "How's about we skip this here fight and I take you on a date?"

"Awe, aren't you sweet. But I'm gonna have to decline." I grabbed his wrists that were locked on mind and launched him into See-more, they both toppled to the ground But billy was out cold. See-more got up made his advance to fight me. He dodged my first kick and landed a punch on my stomach that sent me backwards. I lost my breath for a second but I recovered quickly, I got up and ran towards him just as I got hit with one of his bombs. I flew back into Robin landing on top of him, our noses were touching. I felt my cheeks heat up and his turned bright red.

"Uhhhh... S-s-sorry" I stuttered and crawled off of him.

"It's okay," He got up and ran back into battle. I turned to attack See-more again but he was being hand cuffed by Starfire. I looked around for anyone else to fight, but everyone had been taken down and cuffed.

"BOOYAH! Quick take-down! This calls for a celebration! Pizza?" Cyborg boomed with his arms raised in the air from excitement.

"Yeah! Pizza!" Beast Boy said and ran to the T-car. Everyone ran to the car and Robin jumped on his R-cycle, I stood just on the outside of the car not getting in.

"Friend Psyche, do you not wish to celebrate?" Starfire asked me.

"No Star, I'm not feeling good." I told them.

"I'll take you home," Robin offered. He pulled out a spare helmet from a compartment under the seat and handing it to me.

"Sounds great." I put the helmet on and got on the back of his bike and held around his waist.

"Alright, see ya' later," Cyborg said and drove off towards their favorite pizza place while we zoomed off towards the Tower. When we got home I walked to my room, Robin ran up to me as I was mere feet in my room.

"Earlier you said you didn't feel good, are you alright?" He asked as he walked in.

"Huh, Oh yeah, I just didn't want to have pizza right now." I said sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm glad its nothing serious though."

"Hey about earlier when I fell on top of you... I'm sorry, that was awkward." I said in a small voice looking away from him and bit my lip. Maybe he wont notice I have a crush on him.

"Rose?" I turned to him and my heart fluttered.

"Yeah?" I said almost breathless. He didn't answer, he just pulled me into an embrace and our lips met. My arms wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around my lower waist pulling me closer. He loves you, every part of me screamed. The seconds slowed down as my adrenaline kicked in. Our kiss turned into more kisses, which grew more and more hungry and turned into french kisses. It felt like hours later, but really only minutes later, we broke apart hyperventilating. I looked away blushing, still in his arms. We dropped our grasp on each other and he weaved his fingers in between mine and pulled me out of the room.

"Come on, lets watch a movie or something." He drug me to the commons room and flipped on the lights.

"You pick the movie and I'll make the popcorn?" He proposed.

"Okay," I walked over to the case of movies, _which one_? _hey that looks interest_ing... it was an action comedy. I took the movie from its place and put it in the DVD player. Suddenly the smell of popcorn flooded the room and I turned to see Robin enter with a big bowl of yellow popcorn and a blanket. He put the popcorn on the coffee table in front of the red half circle couch then set the blanket on the couch. He stood in front of the couch about to sit down when I ran up and tackled him again, this time playfully.

"You're going to be my cushion," I said teasingly, he smiled and pulled the blanket around us and started the movie. I rested my head on his chest and played with his spiky jet-black hair.

"So what are we going to say? When the others get home?" I asked half way through the movie.

"We tell them the truth, that we're together." He answered.

"Are we together?" I asked smiling.

"Do you want to be?" He smirked.

"No I want to die in a hole," I said sarcastically, "Duh, I want to be with you."

"Good." He smiled and kissed me, leading into another make-out session then I heard the door open and the other Titans gasped at me laying on top of Robin and sucking face with him. I turned to see there shocked expressions and I felt my face burning with embarrassment.

"Uhh, hey guys, back so soon?" Robin said, embarrassed as well.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Computer problems. But its finaly here and I am excited for this chapter! so now tell me what you think! REVEIW!


	5. Chapter 5

A/U: There is a very descriptive pre-sex scene, so be warned. It only lasts one paragraph if you want to skip it. Slade will be visiting again soon because of what happens in this chapter. So, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five: Nightmares and Sweet Dreams

Three weeks later...

Slade Pov.

I had watched as Rose laid on top of Robin and kissed him with passion. That was weeks ago now. I had kept an eye on rose since she arrived at the Titans' Tower. I had watched her train with Robin, and Rose would watch Robin with lust when they were less than two feet away. At first she had a deep hatred for Robin, but only to use that hatred to cover up how she really felt; She loved him.

This was not part of the plan, but this was better. This was a way to kill two birds with one stone, pun intended. After the titans got over the initial shock of walking into Robin and Rose kissing, they seemed happy for them. Even better, her new-found team excepted them. She WILL come with me, her curiosity is too great for her not too. She WILL lose her team, she WILL turn dark. It was a flawless plan. Wintergreen interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Sir, I advise you go to sleep. Your plan won't work if you are sleep-deprived. Up, up." Wintergreen ushered me out of my chair, down the long ornate hall, and into the master bedroom. "Good, now, sleep. At least a few hours, please. Goodnight Slade." Wintergreen left and I glanced at the clock, 11:00. then I went face first into the huge bed in the middle of the room and slept solid for three hours.

After I woke up I went to the surveillance room to check on Rose. But she wasn't in her room. I pressed a few keys to bring up surveillance feed from various rooms searching for her, the room I found them in was Robins room. Robin was in bed with Rose, but they weren't sleeping, and I was unprepared for what I saw next.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted. Wintergreen ran to the room in no time flat to see what the commotion was about.

"Oh my," Wintergreen said embarrassed as soon as he saw the screen.

The bad thing about this was the surveillance had sound...

Rose Pov.

Three weeks ago Robin and I got together. We were happy, but I was worried my father wouldn't think so if he ever found out. Slade hadn't been heard of in a long time, something like four months. Robin and I talked about our past a little; he told me his family lived in Gotham and I told him I had no family but the Titans now. He never told me his name, or who his family was, but that was just part of his secret identity complex he had. He knew everything about me while I knew little of him, _he's so damn secretive._

It was late and I was emotionally drained. After having 'The talk of girls', as Starfire put it, I was exhausted. My eyelids hung low and I trudges to my closet to grab my long black night-shirt, It's all I've ever slept in. I turned off my light and made my way, while tripping over anonymous things in the dark, to my bed and I climbed under the I closed my eyes I looked at the glowing green numbers on the clock, 11:00. I didn't have to wait long for sleep to take me captive. But where there are dreams, there are nightmares. And this, just happened to be a realistic nightmare.

_Robin and I were walking hand in hand through the bitter cold snow down the streets of Gotham. It was Christmas Eve, and Robin had brought me to Gotham for Christmas with his family. I hadn't met them yet but I was hoping to soon. Even though we were in normal civilian clothing, we still had our masks on. At once it seemed the whole world stopped, children were frozen in running positions, birds were perfectly still even though they were still in the air. I turned to Robin and he was frozen as well, our hands were still linked together and slowly I couldn't move starting with my hands and feet. Then my chest started to seize and my neck. But before I was completely demobilized Slade appeared out of nowhere._

_"You can't stay happy forever. Eventually you will want answers and I, I have them Rosie dear." Slade walked closer to me,"You want to know, don't you? About me? About you brothers? Seek and you will find, but only through me will you get the answers you need." he was now just feet from me. "Rosie dear, I want you to live with me, to train with me, to become like me. You can't stay happy forever." He cocked his head to the side as I felt my lips froze. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. "The clock is ticking." He held up his index finger and lightly touched ny forehead and freezing me completely. The world around me had stopped completely and I watched in horror as Slade simply smirked and walked away._

"Rose! Rose! Wake up! Are you alright?" Robin was beside me holding me to his chest. I realized I'd been sweating like mad.

"Hmm, what?" I yawned,"What happened?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked at him. He had no mask on for once and his eyes held a rich blue sapphire color. He stared down at me, and I could have sworn my heart stopped.

"You must've had a nightmare. I heard you screaming bloody murder all the way from acrossed the hall in my room. I was worried about you..."

"Oh," I remembered the dream perfectly well, but I wasn't going to talk to him about it. "Yeah it was, but don't worry. It just scared me, nothing big." I shrugged.

"But you were screaming and trembling, you-you were truly scared for your life!" He stared at me in question.

"Well I did die, but so did you, and a whole town." I glanced at my clock."Damn, only three hours of sleep!"

"You need to rest, but I'm staying in here with you to make sure you don't have anymore nightmares." He glanced at the sweet drenched sheets and thought for a moment. "You know what... let's go to my room, there are clean sheets there."

I nodded and got up with his help. I stretched and yawned, then realized my night-shirt had scrunched up around my waist showing my bright pink underwear that had the words "Sexy" on them. I blushed and quickly pulled my shirt down as far as it would go, which almost covered my butt. Almost.

"Cute underwear," Robin said, I blushed so deeply I thought I would burst into flames, He chuckled in response. Then I realized what he was wearing, basically nothing but green boxers. His chest was bare and I thought I would die from staring at his defined abs. He noticed I was staring and turned pink. He smiled at me deviously and I stared back in question but before I could ask what, he swooped me off my feet and started to carry me bridal style. I didn't mind being carried, I was to tired to walk now. He carried me down the hall and through a door to his room and set me down on the bed. I pulled the covers over my legs and sat up and he sat next to me leaning against the headboard, so close to me. Once our legs were under the covers he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to his warm skin.

I pulled myself up so that I could kiss him. Before I kissed him I stared again into his heart-melting sapphire eyes and he stared back. Then I felt something, I felt loved, like nothing in the world could break us apart. At once our lips were together in a hungry kiss. No longer was I tired but anxious, it was like a spark was lit between us and it caught fire. His hands held on to my sides underneath my shirt and moved down till one hand rested on my butt and the other on my thigh pulling me on his lap closer to him. My fingers twisted in his spiky hair and traced his musicals. I broke our kiss only for a second to pull my shirt off, but I still had my black bra on. As soon as my mouth found his tounge his hands were 'studying' my curves. An involuntary moan came from me but at this point I didn't care. We were so close to sleeping together, we never have done it before and I wanted it badly, my whole body cried out for his. He unhooked my bra and tossed it aside. Then he laid me on my back and placed kisses down my neck and over my collar-bone, my head swirled with lust. What came next was pure bliss.

The sun blinded my eyes as I got up and I realized that sweet dream I had wasn't a dream, it was real. I was the happiest person alive right now. I was curled on his side and he was on his back. And one thing was for sure, we were both completely naked. I looked up at Robin, I didn't realize it before, but he was awake. I smiled, but he couldn't see it, he was staring at the ceiling like he would murder it.

"Good morning." I said with a yawn.

"Hey," His tone was short fused, if I said the wrong thing he would blow up.

"You okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Fine, just fine," He muttered as he got out of bed and pulled some underwear and grey sweat pants out of his closet and put them on. Man he had a temper this morning. I got up and put my bra and underwear back on as well as my night-shirt, I also found my mask by my clothes and put it on.

"Here, you can borrow these until you get dressed." He said in a low voice as he tossed me his navy blue sweat pants and I put them on.

"What's up with you?" I was starting to get angry myself. Why was he acting so strange?

"I'm fine." He answered shortly. Then reached for in his dresser drawer and put on his mask.

"Bullshit. you're mad, at what though?" I was fully dressed so I plopped on the edge of his bed waiting for an answer.

"Yes I'm mad. Are you happy?" His voice poured with acid that stung. He grabbed a shirt from his closet and fumbled trying to put it on.

"No, you might have admitted it, but you won't tell me why?" I said in a slightly softer tone.

He looked at me, sighed, then looked away. "I just... It was a mistake, sleeping with you."

I stared at him in wide-eyed shock and I felt my mouth fly open. "You sure as hell didn't think it was a mistake last night when your hands were all over me!" I raised my voice at him. I was hurt by what he said, it was like saying I'm not worth his time. Like he could have spent his time somewhere else doing something better. But I wasn't going to cry here, not in front of him.

Robin Pov.

Open mouth, insert foot; Thats what I needed to do.

I'm such an idiot. I didn't mean to say mistake. Because it wasn't a mistake, it was one of the best things that ever happened to me. I loved Rose, I wanted everything that had happened to us be good, just like last night. I didn't want to upset her, and here we were, she was on the verge of tears. I could hear it in her voice.

"Rose I, it wasn't a mistake... I just... It wasn't safe. Last night, I didn't think to use a condom." I stumbled over my words. I just didn't _want_ to make a mistake, a more permanent one, like a baby.

Her expression softened as she realized what I ment. "Neither one of us thought of that last night, don't worry."

"I just wanted to avoid a mistake, not that _that_ was a mistake..." I explained, "But what could happen, I wouldn't forgive myself if that happened. to put you in a predicament like that..."

"I understand. And I didn't think about that before. It just sort of all happened at we can do now is hope nothing happens," She got up off the bed and walked up to me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Lets go get breakfast." I said and we locked our fingers together and walked to the kitchen.

Cyborg was making banana nut pancakes for breakfast. He was whistling to himself when we came in.

"Morning guys, you got up at the same time?" He asked us. I saw Rose bite her lip and look away, I my cheeks got hot.

"Yeah, sorta..." I said, maybe he wouldn't ask.

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow at us and exchanged a glance with Rose. Before anyone could say anything my cell phone rang, Richard Graysons' phone. With my free hand I pried it open and stuck it to my ear.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" I asked Bruce.

"Just wanted to remind you about the christmas party, this year Olie and barry will be here. I think Wally was coming too. Are you planing on coming?" Bruce asked me.

"Yes I defiantly will be there-" Cyborg came to the realization of what happened last night.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER?" Cyborg boomed with in cheerful question.

"What happened?" Bruce asked me, with a shocked tone.

"Uhh, hold on..." I pulled the phone from my ear to my side. "Yes we did, why does it matter, she's my girlfriend." I glared at him.

"'Cause I got tired of you sucking face out in the open. At least you were behind closed doors when you did it!" Cyborg concluded. Rose blushed a deep shade of red. "So Rose, how was it with bird boy?" Cyborg asked Rose just to annoy me.

"Cy!" Rose and I shouted in union. I sighed and pulled Rose from the room to the hall and put the phone to my ear again. "I'm sorry about that," I said to Bruce.

"You have a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me?" Bruce asked.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked only slighty horrified.

"All of it, Alfred heard too; Your on speaker phone," He said.

"Hello Master Richard," I heard Alfred chirp from the background,"Will I get to meet this young lady at the Christmas party?"

"Hey Alf, oh... umm, I haven't thought about it." I said, "Do you want me to bring her?" I looked at Rose, she was confused.

"We'd be delighted if you did, isn't that right Master Bruce?" Alfred said.

"Yeah, I want to meet her. She has to be special to put up with your attitude." Bruce said in a teasing manner.

"Ha ha, very funny." I said

"What's her name?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Her name is Rose." I answered,"Anyways guys I have to goo and kill my teammate for his outburst, so if you'll excuse me." I closed the phone stuffing it back into my pocket.

"So who was that?" Rose asked.

"My Father, his name is Bruce. He wants to know if you'll come with me to our family Christmas party?"

"Yes I'll come, but that means telling me your alias. Are you okay with that?" She eyed me.

"I trust you. My real name is Richard Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne," I told her.

"Oh, he sounds familiar." She said.

"He should, he's a rich playboy in Gotham." I said rolling my eyes."Why don't we go out for breakfast? I want to avoid Cy's awkward questions."

"Sounds good to me!" She said with a smile,"Lets change first." She looked at her sleepwear.

"Okay," We walked to our rooms to change.

* * *

Another chapter. Sorry if it was awkward reading the sex scene, I was embarrassed writing it believe me! But it was necessary so... As always, review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Friends? Or Family?

Rose Pov.

When Robin and I were about to leave for breakfast at a local dinner, the alarm sounded. Three Villians escaped their prisson, Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload. Starfire and Raven were sent to take down Plasmus. Cyborg and Beast Boy were sent to take down Overload. And Robin and I were to take down Cinderblock.

We were taking him down-or failing to-right now. We were by the old observatory at the top of the hill, looking down on the steep cliff to the ocean and Jump City.

I was good at fighting, but Robin was better. And right now, we were getting our butts kicked to a pulp. Bot Robin and I were covered in cuts and bruises, and we were both exhausted by the fight. I had been hit into the brick siding of the observatory and I stumbled up with a foggy vision. Robin was being squeezed in Cinderblocks hand unable to move or break free, and I was running/wobbling towards them to free Robin. Cinderblock anticipated this move and he back-handed me off the cliff.

I was free-falling and I was breathless from the rock hard hit to my body I had just taken. I was almost to the water when I saw my life flash before my eyes. I saw my new friends fighting crime. I saw my old friends from back in New York, where I lived with my Mother. I saw my biological Father, Slade, and the answers I would never get. I saw my Mothers' murdered body surrounded by flames. And then I saw Robin, my best friend and boyfriend. My love, the only time I truly showed my love for him was last night... Last night, Robin and I slept together, was this some sort of personal hell for us both to be punished by? Did the Gods hate me for loving him? Was me dieing in front of him torture or punishment? Both?

"Rose!" Robin shouted using the last of his breath, but he was too late. I was hitting the ocean like falling on concrete, the cold, unforgiving ocean. I sunk quickly having almost no strength to move. had I just given up without a fight? I couldn't save myself. I was going to die. I had no air in my lungs, it escaped on impact of hitting the water. And now I was gasping salt water that burned my nose and throat. The cuts that covered my body were burning with a tingling feeling. Then I felt the black nothing-ness creep into my mind, I was greeted by death, slowly and painfully. I blacked out.

Robin Pov.

"Rose!" I shouted as loud as I could with no air. She was drowning, and I couldn't save her. I was watching her die, helpless. And suddenly I wanted to replace her, I wanted to take her spot and die for her. She never surfaced.

"Robin!" I heard Beast Boy shout. I was squeezed tighter and I blacked out.

I woke up in the infirmary at the Tower.

"Rob, how're you feeling?" Cyborg asked as he walked in finding me awake.

"Rose," I muttered under my breath and I felt a lump rise in my throat.

he sighed. "Rob, we searched everywhere. The Titans West are here to help, but when Aqualad looked for her he couldn't find her. I also called Batman."

"She's out there! I watched her drown, I saw her die! Her body is out there!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. My head hurt and I felt shadow-y.

"Rob calm down, we're still looking. She might not be dead." He tried to sooth me, it didn't work. I jumped out of the bed stumbling a little and ripped the IV out of my arm. Cyborg didn't object, he knew his pleads would be shot down.

"I have to find her!" I ran out of the room and as I tried to turn, I ran into the edge of the wall and fell to the ground. I got up still dizzy and continued to run down the hall to the commons room. I stumbled into the room and I saw Titans West: Bumble Bee, Speedy, Aqualad, and mas y menos. I also saw my team, and Batman standing off to the side. Everybody, side from Batman, jumped at my a brute entrance. Cyborg ran behind me.

"Yo Rob! Take it easy!" Cyborg called to me.

"I have to find her!" I said and ran to the computer. I strummed my fingers over the keys doing a radar scan of the ocean, the giant screen on the wall responded and started the search. I was about to turn and leave but I felt a cool metal hand on my shoulder.

"Rob," Cyborg started.

"She's out there!" I said, hysterics licked at my voice.

"Robin!" He said loudly.

"She's out _there_ and we are just sitting _here _doing nothing!"

"ROBIN!" His metal hands shook me with ferocity. "Get a hold of yourself! You've only been unconscious for twenty minutes! We'll find her you need to rest!" I stopped and stared at everyone in the room. He was right, they would find her, but with my help of corse. He dropped his hold on me.

"We'll find her Robin." Batman said, giving me his promise.

_Three Days Later..._

Three days and no trace of her, no body was found and no pieces of her uniform were found. The teams refused to sleep until we found anything, her mask, a shoe, anything. I was on the brink of insanity. Until...

Bumble bee flew sluggishly in the room, a smile plastered on her features, with a girl following behind her. I recognized her at once, though she didn't have any scares from the fire or cuts from the recent fight. She had pure white hair that reached her shoulders now, like it grew overnight. But she still had her uniform and domino mask on.

"Rose!" I ran to her wrapping my arms around her waist and hers wrapped around my neck and hugging me close.

"Robin... I, I'm so glad... I love you." She whispered in my ear.

"I thought you were dead! I saw you sinking and dieing... How did you survive?" I whispered back. We released the tight hug but still held in each others arms.

Rose Pov.

I survived, because of my Father, I wanted to tell him. But this thought only drew me to what happened.

_-flashback-_

_"Rose, are you alright?" Slade asked me, truly worried. I woke up in a grey room, laying on a simple blue-quilted bed and a nightstand sat next to it._

_"Umm, can you tell me how I'm still alive?" I asked. I didn't feel hurt, or injured, or even tierd for that matter. It was as if I was completely rejuvenated._

_"You were dead when I found you. In order to save you, I injected the same substance that the army used to make me their first metahuman super soldier. It heightens you senses, strengths, and your reflexes. But unfortunately, in the process it turned your hair white and it grew some inches." He was wishful. _

_He handed me a mirror to look at myself. My hair was pure white and shoulder length. I looked pretty, or at least not as bad as I thought. I handed him the mirror back._

_"Rose, do you still want to know about me? I have a secret." He reached a hand up to his mask and pulled it off. He was young-looking mid thirtys if that. He had pure white hair, just like mine, but he had one eye and the other eye was covered with an eye patch. I was dumb founded._

_"Now that I showed you my secret lets reveal yours, shall we?" He smirked evily and I froze, so he continued. "Rose, I know you're a Titan now, but I didn't think you'd fall for their leader."_

_"How did you know...?" I asked, scared for the answered._

_"I have video surveillance of the Tower twenty-four-seven." He paused, "With sound" This irked him. He helped me off the bed and gestured for me to follow him down the hall. The hall was long and doors filled it. The walls were orange with black trim, I almost chuckled at how they reminded me of Slades attire. We entered a door and on the wall sad a huge screen, bigger than the one at Titans Tower. He pressed a key and the screen flickered to life and revealed Cyborg, Robin, and Speedy in the commons room. Robin was trying to track my communicator, while Cyborg and Speedy comforted him. I felt a tear pool in my eye underneath my domino mask. I miss you Robin. I clenched my fists in attempt to hold myself together._

_ "You know, I didn't expect you to sleep with him either." I felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment._

_"Well, I...Uhh..." I didn't know what to say. _

_"I need you to help me with something, but if you chose not to or disobey me, I will hurt him, I may even kill him, so answer wisely."_

_"You hurt him I'll kill you!" I shouted in rage. He smiled, amused._

_"So we have an agreement then?"_

_"Because I totally have a choice." I said sarcastically. __"What do I get in return? Other than Robins safety?" _

_"Everytime you do something for me, I'll tell you about me or your brothers. Deal"? He held out his hand ready to shake on it._

_I contemplated his forced proposal. "Deal." I shook his hand back and he seemed elated. I felt emotionally weighted down by a pit of sorrow, I would betray them, and I couldn't stop it._

_-end flashback-_

I looked away, "Slade saved me."

"Really? We looked everywhere, we never stopped. And I don't think anyone has gotten any sleep in the past three days."

"So Slade saved his daughter, big whoop." Beast Boy commented.

"So Slade is you father?" Batman asked suddenly right next to us, a minute ago I could've sworn he was in the corner...

"Yep," I said sorely.

"What happened to your hair?" Robin said playing with a strand of it in his fingers.

"In order to save me, I guess, he injected the same stuff into me that made him a metahuman. It heightened my senses and reaction time and I can even think faster now, and I heal almost imediately. And it turned my hair white and it grew." I heard nothing but silence as a response and they all stared at me in shock and question. the silence grew thick and awkward around us.

I stifled a yawn. "I think you need some sleep. And everyone else needs to sleep as well." Robin said.

I turned to leave and Robin walked with me linking our fingers together. He stopped just outside my door. "I will be right back, okay?" I nodded and headed in to get dressed. When he returned i was in my nightshirt and he was in pajama pants and no shirt. I was already laying under the covers.

"Robin, stay, stay with me tonight?" I asked, I wanted to see him so badly. I missed him every second and I almost died without one last kiss, without an 'I love you'.

"I wasn't planing on leaving." He crawled under the covers and cuddled me to his chest. His arms felt warm, and I felt his love in his heart beat, a constant beating like a promise. He kissed my forehead and I reached up to his lips. Our kiss was long, and it scared me a little. It was like it just dawned on him that I was really here, that I was alive. His kiss was full of fear and panic, yet quickly faded to relief. He pulled away from the kiss and cupped his hand on my cheek. His sapphire eyes stared at me, and I stared back. My eyelids felt heavy and I drifted to sleep, but with dreams came nightmares...

* * *

Hey guys I just want to say thank you for reviewing. This story doesn't seem to catch many people's eyes, but I really hope I get more reviews, If no one reviews I might not continue. Or I might continue if I just lose sleep over it as usual, lol. This is one of my favorite story and I need reviews! So onward friends, and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Love And Hate

Rose Pov.

The next morning...

I yawned and stretched in bed, my arms searched for Robin but came up empty. I groggly opened my eyes and searched for him but he was gone. He was probably up making breakfast. No need to worry. I got up and searched my closet for a clean uniform. I felt a guilty sting of betrayal as I put it on, how could I be a Titan and be giving info to Slade? I put on my normal clothes on I walked down to the kitchen and sure enough the whole team was there, plus Batman. The titans west was still here too.

"Morning everyone," I said waving. I was greeted with murmurs of 'hellos' and 'good mornings'. I walked over to Robin, him and Cyborg were making pancakes.

"Hey, later today we are having a meeting with some of the Honorary Titans. It's a yearly meeting we have, this year only some of the Titans can be here." Robin informed me, then turned to the others, "After breakfast we need to set up the meeting room. The table needs to be dusted and the chairs need to be set out, name tags also need to be set out. bats, you can stay if you want, but you don't have to." batman nodded, and Robin smiled. Shortly after breakfast was served. We all scarfed down the hot cakes and looked to the leader in spandex for guidance.

"Alright, Cy, Raven, Speedy, Star, you guys deal with snacks and refreshments. Aqualad, B.B., mas and menos, and I will take care of cleaning the meeting hall."

I walked to Bumble bee's side and asked, "What about us?" Bee looked at Robin rolling her eyes.

"You two greet Titans as they come, some of them will arrive early," Robin walked over to the coffee table and grabbed a clip board and handed it to Bee, "Take role as they arrive." We nodded and everyone left to work. Bumble Bee, Batman, and I were left alone in the commons room. We all took seats in wait for the others.

"So hun, whats your power?" Bumble Bee asked me.

"I see the immediate future," I thought for a moment, "Other than that I'm pretty normal."

"Oooh, what am I about to do?" Her eyes lit with a curious fire.

"I don't know, my gift is uncontrollable."

"Okay. Hey Batman, do you have a power? other than being stealthily quiet." Bumble Bee asked Batman.

"No, I don't." He glanced at us.

A group of four Titans walked in, but I didn't know any of them. bumble Bee stood up to greet them. I had the clip board ready to take names.

"Hey guys! Pantha, Wilda Beast, Kole, Gnnark, good to see ya again!" I wrote down their names, not sure how to spell the last one.

"Hi everyone, I'm Psyche," I said friendly.

A giant wrestler-type women walked towards me and held out her big hand. I reached her hand and shook it.

"Pantha," was all she said with a smile. I dropped her hand and moved to the next person. I was looking at a small teen with pink hair.

"Hello, I'm Kole, and this is Gnnark," She pointed to the cave man beside her. Gnnark said something but I didn't understand him, it wasn't english. "He said Hi," She translated.

"Hmmph," A horse man with long horns greeted me.

"Hi," I didn't know what to think of him, he's half goat for pete's sake.

We all settled on the couch once again, but not five minutes later two more arrive.

"Hey Argent, Hi Hot Spot." Kole spoke out above the laughter and chatter of the others. They waved and sat down together on the ground beside the couch, even though there was plenty of room.

Before I could write down there names, a black hole opened up in the middle of us and out popped a man adorned with a blue cloak, it kind of looked like Ravens, and a silver trumpet.

"Hello, sorry to startle you." He said.

"Oh hey Herald!" Argent said. I marked the last three names down and continued listening to the others. Herald walked towards me.

"I've never seen you here before," He said.

"I'm Psyche, I'm sort of new."

"Oh, I'm Herald. So are you staying with one the Titan teams? Or are you the solo type?"

"I stay here with Titans East."

"Carefull Herald, She's got a boyfriend," Bumble Bee chided him as she walked back over to me. "She's dating Robin," Heralds eyes widened with shock. I wasn't sure if it was from the fact that I have a boyfriend, or the fact that it was Robin.

"Who's not here?" I asked Bumble Bee. She thought for a moment.

"Umm, Kid Flash, Jinx, Red Star, and Jericho. I think." A streak of yellow and pink flew by us.

"Who says we're not here?" A boy in yellow spandex said while putting a girl with pink hair down from carrying her bridal style.

"Red Star couldn't make it this year. Hey Jinx, Your late Kid Flash." Robin spoke, startling everyone in the room. They all turned to him.

"Am I late?" Kid Flash asked Robin.

"No, right on time. Alright file in and find the seat with your name. You have assigned seats thanks to what happened last year, BEAST BOY AND AQUALAD," He singled them out, must have been a fight. Everyone filed in through the door, even Batman. I stayed out with Robin to ask him a question.

"So whats the meeting about?" I asked.

"We just talk about new villains we encounter, things that might come of threat, announcements in the Titans, things like that," He said. He wrapped his arms around his waist and mine wrapped around his neck. "I will have to introduce you to all of them."

"Thats fine." I reached up to kiss him. our lips were inches apart when the door flung open.

"Yo love bird, get your butts in here so we can start the meeting!" Cyborg boomed from the microphone on the podium. Every eye was on us and I was beat red. Robin chuckled.

"There is a perfectly good explanation for this, but I can't think of it right now." Robin said to the staring eyes. He released me but grabbed my hand and lead me to my seat next to his. Robin walked to the podium and Cyborg sat back down.

"Alright, is everybody here?" Robin asked with the microphone. murmurs of 'Yes' were heard in the room. just then someone walked in and all eyes fled to him. A blonde boy with green eyes, about my age maybe older, walked in and sat in an open seat.

"Glad you decided to join us Jericho. Now that everyone is here, lets begin..." The meeting dragged on for an hour talking about where superheros were stationed and if they needed help. Now onto the topic of villains.

"...Dr. Light has been spotted heading North again," Kole spoke from the podium then went back to her seat.

"Has anyone seen Slade in the last few months?" Someone asked in the crowd, though I didn't see who.

"Yes," Robin answered, "Two days ago, get this, he _saved_ Psyche from drowning." The room exploded with gasps and chatter. I felt the several pairs of eyes on me, including Jericho, his expression was stunned and questioned.

"Everybody SHUT UP!" The room fell silent again,"Thank you, I'll let Psyche explain what happened." Robin shot me a smirk as I walked to the podium. He was going to make me mop up the mess.

"Gee thanks for throwing me under the bus Robin, love you too," I heard a few giggles, "I guess it starts with Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload escaping prison. Robin and I were trying to take down Cinderblock while the rest of the team took down the other two. We were by the old observatory on the cliff overlooking the ocean. Robin was being squeezed to death by Cinderblock and unable to escape his grasp. While I was disoriented and ran, or rather, half ran half wobbled to save Robin. But as I approached them Cinderblock back-handed me off the cliff. Hitting the ocean surface from that high up was like hitting concrete. I had no energy to swim and no air to breathe, so I sank quickly. I thought I was dead because I blacked out," I paused to take a breath of air, "But then I woke up in a room with Slade by my side. he said the only way to save my life was he had to inject some kind of serum into me. In the process the serum turned my hair white." The Titans were silent through my story, they stared at me in shock.

"Why do you think he went through all this trouble to save you?" Argent asked.

"There are a select few people he wont hurt or watch being hurt. I know why he saved me..." I looked at Robin for help, he nodded for me to go on so I did, "He saved me be-because... I, I'm his daughter," The room gasped and I was at the focus of everyone's stares. Then chaos erupted.

"Have you always known he's your dad?"

"Who could fall in love with that son-of-a-bitch?"

"Are you working for him behind our backs?"

"Why are you even a Titan?"

"How can you live with yourself knowing you share his genes?"

All the comments made my eyes fall with tears, they hated me. They were judging me based upon my heritages. I had to get out of here before they lit their torches and grabbed their pitch forks. I left the podium in a sprint with tears streaming down my face. I was planning on running to my room but thats the first place they'd look. The roof? No, second place they'd look. The shore, perfect. I sped down the stairs skipping every other step. I found a bolder that hid my view of the Tower. I crouched behind it and held myself and wept. Ten minutes must have passed before I could calm down and enough to breath. I could a vision of someone walking out and finding me. And when they walked out I didn't react. I knew who it was.

"Hi Jericho," I heard the footsteps falter a little then continue to my side. He sat down next to me and pulled a small notepad and pen from his pocket. He wrote something down and held it up for me to read.

It read: "How did you know it was me? We've never met."

I pointed to my head and said, "I saw a vision."

"Your Father really is Slade?" He wrote on his notepad.

"Yeah, if you're gonna hate on me you can take a hike," I tried to sound fearsome but everything I said came out weak.

"No I won't do that. My Father is just as bad as yours," He wrote, I smiled weakly and he smiled back.

"So, can you like not talk or something?" I asked quietly. He tugged at his turtle-neck and revealed a long scare crossed his throat, some one tried to kill him. He wrote "Don't tell anyone about that scare, please? Someone who had a grudge against my father did it," I nodded.

"Who is your Dad?" I didn't mean to ask him that but it came out before I could stop myself. He frowned. "You don't have to tell me..." He shook his head and began to write. He only got one letter done when Robin found us. The letter was 'S'.

"Rose are you okay? We were all worried about you when you ran out crying!" He pulled me off the ground into an embrace, I held on to his neck tightly.

"I'm fine, now at least."

"Jerocho," He turned to Jericho sitting on the ground, "You need to go back and finish the meeting, I've already heard the info but you haven't." Jericho got off the ground, waved good-bye, and walked back to the Tower without any argument.

"They were acting like I was the devil. They hate me." I hid my face in his chest.

"They don't hate you, they were just shocked," He reassured me.

"They asked me why I was even a Titan. They don't want me here, I'm bad luck." he grabbed my chin and lifted my face so he could look me in the eyes-mask. He was dead serious.

"Well I'm the leader and I say you stay, if anyone has a problem with that they can talk to me." I couldn't help but smile at him, he leaned down slightly and kissed me with passion. We had been kissing for a while when I heard a cough from behind me. I sqeeked and jumped on Robin, knocking him down in the process.

"S-s-sorry," I stuttered getting off of Robin and helping him up. I heard a laugh from behind me and I turned to see Batman with a smirk plastered to his face.

"I came to check on you to see why you didn't come back in, but I see you were... busy with something," Batman held back a chuckle. I glared at him, which made Robin laugh.

"We better get back then," Robin said.

"Great, I get to go back to their bias slurs," I muttered. I wanted to go to my bedroom and not see the other Titans, but I had too.

"Don't worry, like I said, they were just shocked." I scoffed at his sentence.

"Shocked-my-ass," I said under my breath, they heard me and laughed again. Then we made our way to the Tower. The meeting had been long over and everyone was chatting and laughing when we came in. No one glared at me or even looked at me funny. When someone did look at me, they smiled warmly. It made me feel happy. I didn't want to leave Robins side but Starfire and Bumble Bee drug me into a private room and locked the door. There I saw Argent, Raven, Kole, Jinx, and Pantha already there.

"Umm, whats going on?" I asked, with my luck they'll try an exorcism on me.

"Girl talk, this happens every year, the guys have guy talk too," Jinx said. We sat in a circle in the middle of the room, ready to spill all.

"Ooh man-ly," I said in a sarcastic tone, everyone laughed.

"Who will partake in the sharing of the secrets first?" Starfire asked.

"I will," Argent said, "Hot Spot and I are together." I noted she had a British accent.

"Ooooh girl! Thats awesome!" Bumble bee cheered.

"Hot things do attract each other," Kole said. All of the girls snickered.

"What?" She asked nonchalant like,"I was relating to their powers, jeez pervs!"

"Jinx? How are you and Kid Flash?" Pantha asked.

"Super-amazing! Guess what finally happened?" She paused to glance at everyone, "We slept together!"

"About time," Argent said.

"How cute!" Kole said.

"You've been going out for, what, almost a year now?" Raven asked.

"Speaking of sex, Sparky told me that he caught you and Robin the morning after the act." Bumble Bee pointed her statement towards me.

"Hehe," I chuckled nervously, "Yeah, it was kind of embarrassing."

"Spill," Argent commanded.

"There is nothing to spill, we had sex and thats it," I didn't want to go into the details.

"Then why are your hormones telling me otherwise?" Raven asked, I gave her a questioned look, she answered "Empath."

"You're hiding something..." Kole pursued. I sighed.

"Fine, if you must know, I'm worried." I didn't want to talk about it.

"About what?" Starfire asked.

"It wasn't safe." I answered.

"What wasn't safe-Oh you mean-You might be...?" bumble Bee was shocked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, there is a possibility..."

"You can say the word you know. It won't kill you or set it in stone. You might be pregnant." Argent was blunt and straight to the point.

"It's too early to tell whether or not I am."

"I wonder what the guys are talking about?" Pantha mused.

"Probably the same thing," Raven teased, I blushed.

"Christmas is two months away, who are you gonna kiss under the mistle toe?" I asked. The night dragged on.

_later that night... _

Everyone was finally gone. The Tower was finally quiet. I was alone in my room and I was just about to get dressed in my pajamas when my other communicator rang, the one from Slade. I almost forgot I had it. I flipped it open to see his face.

"Hi. What do you want?" I said shortly.

"Hostile, aren't we? Good. You're going to have to be for this assignment." He said in a happy tone. I sighed.

"What is it?" I asked wearily.

"You are going to pay Red X a visit and drop off a package."

"What if I say no?" I smirked in disgust.

"Then I'll kill Robin," A smirk hinted in his sinister voice.

"Fine, I'll do it," I concluded.

* * *

Hey guys, this story gets more and more dynamic? Yes? Any suggestions you have let me know, I enjoy input. The next few chapters will reflect the tragedy in my favorite story. I almost cried writing it. Almost. Not quite cry, I was depressed by it though.

QUESTION: Did I leave any Honorary Titans out? Other than Red Star?

ANOTHER QUESTION: Everyone knows the story behind Jericho? Correct? If not I will reveal that later anyways.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Secrets To Keep

Rose Pov.

I walked down the dark alley and stopped at the end. I saw a vision of someone teleporting behind me. I turn to where he teleported just then. I held a small metal box in one hand.

"I was told I was meeting Slade, not you." Red X spoke. His mask had a cartoonish skull with a red 'x' slightly offset from his forehead. A tattered-edge cape blew in the slightly cold breeze.

"Tough luck, you got second best," I could already tell this guy was a smart ass.

"So what side are you on?" he asked, "You fight with hero's, yet you work for a Villian?"

"A fight between Family and Friends, very tough to decide. But I have your package."

"Your names Psycho, right?" He mused, I heard a smirk form.

"It's Psyche, not Psycho. Here's your package." I was getting annoyed with him real fast. I held out the metal box waiting for him to take it so I could go home.

He ignored my outstretched hand, "You're the one dating Robin, aren't you?" I sighed impatiently.

"Take your damn package before I have the urge to kill you."

"You're interesting. A dirty Titan. Working for Slade, Robins greatest enemy." He chuckled. "You said between Family and Friends earlier. What did you mean?" He leaned casually against the brick siding of the alley, folding his arms. I tossed the package to him and he caught it with ease

"Slade's my Father." I said while walking away. I glanced over my shoulder to see his mask wide-eyed."Got a problem with that?"

"No-I, hmm..." He was stunned. It didn't seem normal for his calm and cool stature.

"Spit it out, I want to go home so I can sleep before two a.m." I was beyond annoyed with this sorry excuse for a thief.

"Why do you help him?"

"I don't have a choice," I said gravely.

"Oh, see you around. I guess. I have some business to attend to," He said and hit a button on his belt and disappeared, not waiting for me to answer.

"What was his problem?" I muttered. Then I walked back home. When I got home I snuck in to my room and plopped in the chair by my desk. I don't remember falling asleep there but I woke up there, it was very uncomfortable. I woke up to the alarm. Some villain woke was getting in to trouble at four in the morning. I groaned and got up sleepily. I was seriously pissed off. The villain was going get it! It wasn't even light outside, for crying out loud! I only got an hour and a half to sleep!

I walked down the hall to the commons room, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire were already there. I walked to Robins side as he pulled up a video feed from the jewelry store. Guess who it was...

"Red X," Robin sneered, "Titans, Go!" Robin ran towards the garage to get the R-cycle. Cyborg got in the T-car with Beast Boy and I, and Raven and Starfire flew. We pulled up moments later and ran inside. Robin was in front of all of us ready to fight, his bo-staff in hand.

"Long-time no-see," Red X commented, somehow I felt his sarcastic remark was pointed towards me.

"Too long, Titans, Go!" Robin commanded, we leapt forward in obedience. Robin was the first to attack him, Red X quickly threw a red goo bomb at him before he could reach him, leaving Robin glued to the ground. Cyborg was right behind Robin and tripped into the goo mess, glueing him to the floor as well. Beast Boy was charging at him in elephant form. Red X's eyes widened for a second then he teleported out of the way, Beast Boy ran into a pillar in the room, unconscious. He reappeared behind Raven and kicked her into a wall, then threw his red glue at her mouth, it made an 'X' shape over it. Raven was then glued to Beast Boys unconscious body by Red X's doing. Starfire and I were the only left who could fight. She threw starbolts his way and he easily dodged them. I kicked at him and punched at him but I didn't land a single hit. He landed a kick on Starfires face, sending her flying, then he glued her to the ground were she sat dazed. I tried to attack him but he ran through a back door and I ran after him.

"Psyche! No!" Robin called after me, I didn't listen.

I ran through the back door that led to an alley, I looked around for him but he was gone. The sun had just barely illuminated the sky in a pink haze. Then I caught the glimpse of his cape, he was running through another door to another building, I pursued. This building was open and empty, I saw Red X standing casually with his arms crossed. I stopped chasing him and stood ten feet from him.

"YOU DO REALIZE IT'S FOUR IN THE FUCKING MORNING, RIGHT MORON?" To say I was pissed was a understatement.

"I needed to talk to you." Red X sounded calm.

"About?" I crossed my arms, mimicking him. I was worried for a second that Robin might bust in and see me chatting with Red X, but then I remembered he was all glued to the floor with Cyborg.

"Slade said you never came back to get your reward, info about your brothers. So he asked me to deliver a message."

"And?"

"You won't turn me in, will you?" He asked sarcastically. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, though he couldn't see it. He reached the back of his head and pulled off his mask.

"Uhhh..."

"Rose, I'm your older Brother." I was face to face with a blonde haired blue-eyed teen who looked like a younger version on my father, but with two eyes. "My name is Grant Wilson." My mouth dropped open, I just stared at him, trying to take in the information. My Father made good on his promise.

"Wow, I never would have thought..."

"Yeah crazy, right?"

"Wow." He chuckled at my reaction. I heard the noise of heavy footfalls outside the building. I glanced at the door then back at Grant to see he had his mask back on.

"I'm sorry, we'll talk more later." He threw a red glue shaped like an 'X' that wrapped around me and I fell back on my butt. In a second he was gone; he had teleported away.

"Dammit!" I got the glue in my hair! I just needed to yell for those familiar footsteps, and they came clanking in.

"Cy... you look like you had fun." Cyborg was patched in red glue.

"Yeah... you don't look any better." I laughed. "Come on, I'll carry you to Robin, he can drive you home on the R-cycle, you're not riding in my baby looking like that."

"You look the same!" I retorted.

"Only one difference, I can move." He smirked while I glared. He was right, I couldn't move. My arms were glued to my sides, and my legs were helpless. He carried me to Robin who was reporting to the police. He was polka-doted with the red glue just like Cyborg.

"...We did an inventory, he didn't steal anything." Officer Nobels said.

"If he didn't steal anything, then what was he after? Red X only does things that benefit himself. Good or bad."

"What happened to her?" Officer Nobels asked, looking at me. Robin turned and smirked at my goop-covered body.

"She got in his way," Cyborg answered.

"I need to go home. Now please." I said curtly. Robin chuckled.

_Two weeks later..._

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Robin yelled. Robin and I were arguing, over my mood lately. We were up on the roof, no one else was up here. Perfect place to argue.

"MY PROBLEM! MY PROBLEM? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? YOU'RE THE ONE ACCUSING ME OF BEING MOODY! WHEN I'M NOT MOODY!"

"THEN WHAT IS THIS RIGHT NOW, HUH?"

"I'M ARGUING, JUST LIKE YOU ARE. SO IT'S NOT ALL MY FAULT!"

"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T ALWAYS SO BITCHY, THEN MAYBE-"

"BITCHY? REALLY?" My face fell to a stare at the ground. I felt tears well in my eyes. I was the one who started the argument, and I was blaming him for my mood. I hated this. I hated yelling, I hated arguing. I loved him, I shouldn't be arguing with him. I started to sob. I was so confused. Robin grabbed me into a hug.

"Hey I'm sorry for what I said alright? I'm sorry." I pushed him away from me in anger.

"So you think you can yell at me and then go 'Oh well, sorry'? Like you don't care? I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE RIGHT NOW!" I turned and ran for the door back to the Tower. He didn't follow. I ran down the stairs and into my room. my crying was subsided now and I didn't know what was going on.

"Whats wrong with me?" I wondered aloud. I squeezed my eyes shut and slid down until I was huddling my knees to my chest. I heard a soft knock. Probably Robin, coming to apologize.

"What Robin? Didn't I say I wanted to be left alone?!"

"It's Raven, actually," She said quietly, "We need to talk." I sighed and heaved myself off the ground, and opened the door. Raven walked in and closed the door behind her.

"I know you just had a fight with Robin about this-,"

"You heard that?"

"The whole City heard that."

"Oh," Why was I so stupid? As to yell so loud for everybody to hear our thoughts?

"But I think he's right. You have been really moody lately. I can sence a change in you."

"I know, I don't know whats going on with me. This is worse than a period." She furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought for a moment.

"I think I know what's wrong. It's been, what, almost three weeks since you slept with Robin?" I nodded. "And have you had your period?" I shook my head. I was supposed to have that a few days ago, but what was she-oh, that. My eyes widened.

"Ahhh, I, shit!" She confirmed my suspicions.

"But hey, we can go get a test. Dress in civilian clothes though, wouldn't want to raise rumors." She started to walk of towards her room to change.

"It's not a rumor if it's true!" I called after her, she laughed softly in response. I closed the door and found some baggy jeans and a comfy black t-shirt, with the black 'T' encased in a yellow circle, the Titans symbol. After, I walked to the commons room, it was empty thank goodness. Raven appeared through her black energy and placed a note on the table. Raven had simple grey skinny jeans with a dark blue shirt, the image of a raven was in black, I chuckled.

"This'll be faster." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into another one of her black energy holes. We were dropped off at an alley way just a block from the small store.

"Don't do that again, I already puked once today." My head was spinning from her "Short cut".

The store was easy to navigate, signs hung above to dictate where to go. We found the isle of baby stuff: diapers, baby powder, condoms, pregnancy tests. An isle I thought I'd never visit.

"This one takes less than three minutes," She pointed to one.

"This one has smiley and frowney faces," I pointed to another. I really didn't care which one I got.

"...99% accurate."

"Thats the one! I want to be sure," I picked one up and read the box silently. "It even shows you words not pictures or plus marks."

"Grab two, to be safe, and let's go." I picked up another box and followed Raven to pay. When we were back in the familiar alley, she teleported us back to the Tower, we were in the commons room again. And so were the rest of the team... and a few other Titans. Great, all I need right now.

"What's in the bag?" Cyborg asked. He was lounging on the couch with a soda in his hand. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, Aqualad, Argent, and Jericho where sitting on the couch and talking when we appeared out of nowhere. Robin was rigid, he wasn't relaxed and he wasn't having fun with the rest of his friends.

"Nothing to concern yourself with." Raven answered for me. I gave a 'thank you' look to her.

"I want to know!" Beast Boy turned into a hound dog and tried to sniff the bag, I lifted it above my head.

"Not on your life," I told him darkly.

"Why so secretive?" Robin spoke in a low, non-existant manner. This made me worry.

"We have some important stuff to take care of," Raven pushed me for the door that lead to the rooms,"So if you'll excuse us..." Robins eyes lingered on the bag until I was out of sight. I couldn't keep this away from him, could I?

"Raven..." I was emotionally drained from today, and it was only two o' clock. Raven understood how I felt, empathy was her gift.

"Don't worry about him, okay? We will settle this. We'll figure it out." I wasn't at all relieved. We headed to the bathroom in my room. I set the bag on the counter and sighed. Raven grabbed a test and opened it.

"Well, go on. You have to pee on it." She handed it to me and walked out. I did as she said and took the test. I flicked the cap back on when I was done and set it on the counter to wait till I could find out.

"Raven, you can come back in now." She walked silently into the room and glanced at the test.

"Now we wait." She said.

"Thanks captain obvious," She rolled her eyes in response.

One minute later...

"Seriously, how long does it take? I'm gonna go postal!"

Another minute later...

"Calm down. You'll give yourself wrinkles if you keep staring at it like that!" Raven pursued.

"The suspense is MADENING!"

Yet another minute later...

"Finally! Oh..." C.R.A.P.!

"Hey Whats it say?" She peered over my shoulder like the curious bird she is.

"Shit happens, I'm pregnant."

"Oh," Her answer was thoughtful.

"Dammit! Why did I let this happen?" Test in hand, I walked back into my room and fell face-first on my bed and screamed into a pillow.

"Umm, it's not completely your fault, its his too." Her words ment for comfort again, but they weren't.

I rolled my head to the side to talk. "Oh my god, what am I going to do?" Leave, don't tell him, just leave.

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked slowly.

"No... I can't. He'd freak out. You should've seen him the morning after, he was... different." I think it finally caught up to me and I started crying.

"You know, being pregnant is a blessing to some, so in light of this, congratulations. Don't worry, I keep secrets secret." She smiled and walked out of my room.

I curled into a ball laying on my side and calmed myself down by breathing. She was right, some people couldn't have kids. I had to admit, I was excited, but also terrified. If Slade found out, what would he do to me? Or worse, what would he do to Robin? Or did he know already through his surveillance. I closed my eyes and let my weary head drift to sleep.

* * *

Another chapter. I'm already halfway doon with the next chapter, exciting stuff. So please do review, it pains me so when no one does!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: I'd Like To See You Try

Rose Pov.

I woke up groaning, wishing the sun wasn't in my eyes. I sat up and saw that the sun was going down. I yawned and streched before I got up. Something was in my hand and I looked at it, it was the test. It still read the words "Pregnant".

I could hide my baby from Slade and keep my secret from Robin. I whent to my closet and got my uniform, I was still in civilian clothes, so I quickly changed out of them and put my uniform back on. I slipped the pregnancy test in my dresser drawer for safe keeping.

"Better check on them..." I mumbled to myself and walked out my door. The commons room was filled with chatter, my team was still here and so were Aqualad, Argent, and Jericho. But Robin was nowhere to be found. The only one to acknowledge my pressents was Jericho, we exchanged smiles and waves.

"...And when I came around the corner-BOOM!-he was right there unconcious! I didn't have to fight him much." Aqualad was telling another one of his underwater adventure storys.

"Hey Psyche, where've you been?" Cyborg asked me.

"I fell asleep."

"So you weren't with Robin?" He asked slyly, winking his eye.

"No." I answered shortly, I didn't mean to but I was agittated all of the sudden. _Damn pregnancy hormones._

"You okay...?" Argent asked.

"Fine," I snapped. I crossed my arms and leaned back on the couch.

"Friend, you seem unhappy. What is of the matter." Starfire was concerned.

"JEEZ, I WALK IN AND YOU GUYS ARE LIKE LEECHES! I'M FINE!" I took the moment of silence in the room to calm myself, "Now is everyone done cross-examening me like I'm on the witness stands?" Everyone was silent, no one even opened their mouth.

"I have a question."

I turned around, Robin was leaning in the doorway staring at me, I didn't notice him before that. I didn't want to argue with him again. My emotions were on the fritz, and if he said something cocky, all hell would break lose. But his posture was cassual, he even had a smirk on.

"What?" I said, irratated. Oh no... not naussea, I was going to be sick.

Robin Pov.

"Can I take you out for an appology dinner?" I ask. A faint smile spread acrossed her features then her hand clamped to her mouth, as if to hold somthing in. She jumped over the back of the couch and sprinted past me down the hall to the bathroom.

"What was that all about?" Cybourg asked.

"Dude, are you a lady's man or what? She ran away from you without a word!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Let me remind you that I have a girlfriend, and you don't," I teased. Argent and Aqualad laughed, while Beast Boy sulked. I walked into the commons room, but I didn't sit down.

"Hey Rae? Whats going on with Psyche? She tells you more than she tells me."

"Nothing. If you want to know you got to ask her yourself."

"So there is something wrong?" I prodded.

"Ask her," Raven looked annoyed.

"Fine," I walked out of the room and to the bathroom where Rose had ran to. I knocked softly, I heard a violent puking sound. _Oh yummy,_ I thought sarcastically.

"So it's a no-go on dinner then?" I asked through the door, no response.

"Rose?" I walked in and closed the door. She was hunched over the toilet, giving back her food. I placed a hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly.

"Hey Rose, are you alright babe?" I asked when her vomit was subsided. She moaned in response.

"Come on, I'll take you to your room."

"Nooooo," A low whine came from her.

"Don't you want to sleep?" I asked.

"I can walk myself," She murmured. She stood up with shaking legs and headed for the door. I followed behind her to make sure she wouldn't fall. She reached her door and turned to face me, she looked like she felt better now.

"I think I'm getting sick." She warned. I walked up close to her and looked her in her eyes-mask.

"I don't care," I was just concerned with her state-of-being.

"Richard..." She protested. I ignored her pleas and cupped her face in either hand.

"I said, I don't care," I kissed her softly then released her. "Good night Rose, I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay, good night. I love you." She said smiling, I smiled back.

"I love you too." She walked in her room and shut the door. I felt helpless, she didn't feel well, and I couldn't do anything. But what was going on with her?

Rose Pov.

I walked into my room and walked towards my bed. There was an envelope on top of it. I opened the envelope and read it. It said:_ I know._

I froze in terror, only one person could have written this; Slade. He knew, not good. He knows I'm pregnant. Who knew two simple words could send terror chills through me. Suddenly I gasped for air, I didn't realize I had forgotten to breath. If Slade found out, would he tell Robin? I didn't want him to find out that way, I wanted to tell him myself. But when? When would be a good time? When would I be able to tell him? How would he react?

I sighed and crumpled the envelope up and threw it acrossed the room in frustration. Why did I have a messed up family? Full of liars and criminals, was there anyone good in my family? Anyone at all?

My body was tierd and I needed to sleep, so I grapped my pajamas and whent into the bathroom to change. When I came out, I jumped underneath the covers and fell asleep. But where there are dreams, there are nightmares.

_Three weeks later..._

It was somwhere around noon-time and I felt great. And this prank was going to make my day even better. Beast Boy and I came up with a truly awesome idea on how to prank Robin. He might be mad afterwards though...

Beast Boy and I snuck into the commons room where Robin was alone talking to Batman over the communications screen. They were helping each other out on cases that were piling up.I snuck up behind Robin and motioned for batman to keep quiet, Beast Boy morphed into a Boa snake and I held him in my arms. It was hard not to laugh.

I held my arms up above his head so Beast Boy could slither down his face. When Robin felt something on his head he reacted with a scream and dove to the side. I was on the floor laughing so hard I was crying. Beast Boy had changed back to human form and was laughing with me. Robin was not amused. Not even a little. But Batman on the other hand was holding back a laugh.

"Why would you do that!" He half screamed.

"HA! Because... HAHAHA! You're in this HAHA! Serious moment and... You shoud've seen your face!" I bearly managed to speak between laughs.

"Not funny..." He whined. Cyborg entered the room bearing a smirk, he had been watching from the security cameras.

"Your right it wasn't funny... It was hysterical!" Cyborg chorted.

"I was right in the middle of an inportant investigation!" Robin chided, getting off the ground and dusting himself off. He reached the table and handed a paper to me, it was information on Deathstrokes' resent activities in Gotham City, batmans territory.

"I take it while we are in Gotham we will be looking into this?" I knew we would be, I didn't need to ask that question. If I had learned anything about Robin, it was that he was obsessed with finding Slade. Sometimes he would lose sleep because of it.

"You guessed it. And we are leaving next week instead of the week after." I frowned. Why didn't he ask me before assuming that I didn't have plans to hang out with Argent and Raven next friday.

"Next week as in...?"

"Wensday." He turned back to his scattered papers and continued to talk to Batman. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I left and walked to the commons room. Beast Boy ran to the gaming consel and held up two games.

"Ninja Monkeys Three, or, Hover Racers?" He asked.

"Ninja Monkeys!" Cyborg bousted, very enthusiastic. I didn't want to play, its like a switch was flipped on my moods. I just wanted to be sad and cry, for no reason at all.

"I'm not playing, I'm going down to the park." I got up and left to my room without their responce.

I looked through my closet for something warm to wear, it was close to Christmas and it had began to get chilly. I found some black sweat pants and a long-john shirt. The shirts material clung to my skin and made me feel slightly claustraphobic, but I ignored it. I put a retractable bo staff in one pocket and grabbing my comunicator and placing it in the other pocket as I whent to the door. I reached the garage opened the underground tunnel, it wasn't to far to walk to the park. I really didn't need the exercise but walking sounded nice right now. So I continued my path to the park.

The air in the park was cold, even more so with the light breeze that moved my hair. I sat at an abandon bench in an almost abandon part of the park. Red and orange leaves littered the ground and the trees looked eeriely bare. A group of kids played football in the distance, their shouts traveled my way.

I was starting to get nausious again, I hated this part of the pregnancy, always sick. Not in front of people, I had to get the bathrooms at least before I emtied the contence of my stomache, yet again. I stood up to head to the bathroom not to far away, but I stopped as a man with dressed in a suit with a decorative silver cane and eye patch with white hair walked into view. He was dressed for a conference more than a leisurely stroll in the park. He walked to me with a smile, which made me feel uneasy. I scowelled at him, a chuckle of amusement escaped his lips.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" He smirked.

"Not particularly. What do you want?"

"Does there have to be a reason to see my own child? But you are smarter than any average person, aren't you? I need you to tell me something, something about your team." I gulped and forced myself to calm down.

"You already know so much about them when you go all 'Peeping Tom' with your cameras," I shook my head with disapointment, I was sure he didn't care though.

"I want to know about Starfire in particular. I need to fill out information about her, I suprizingly don't know much about her," I would be forced into telling him all about her via his threats. _Bathroom Now!_

"Please excuse me!" My hand flew to my mouth and I bolted for the bathroom.

"I'll be waiting," He stood in the same spot, awaiting my return. I would have to answer the question when I got back. At least I didn't blow chunks in public, it would have been funny though if I threw up on him.

_Later That Day..._

I recoverd quickly and Slade left after I told him what I knew about Starfire. I was such a traitor, I would go to hell for this, at least a mental hell. I was now walking back to the Tower in the dimming light of a twilight sky, past the dark alleys of the worse part of town. I ignored prowling eyes and cat-whistles if I could, but I hadn't stopped myself from flipping the drunken bums off. They desserved it. I walked past another alley, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Rose," A female voice called. I turned down the alley to see a girl with a green short kimono and black boots, her black hair was pulled back into two lose banded strands. Her mask had green eyes and cat ears with a giant cheshire grin printed on it.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" I asked. She looked deadly, she looked like an assasine. I felt a bout of fear hit my nervs. This can't be good.

"My name is Cheshire, and as for how I know you... I am a knowing person. Not much can be hidden from me." She sounded so calm, it made me wonder what she was her for.

"What an origanal name," I remarked sarcastically, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.

"I have been hired to kill you." She sounded like a smile was plastured on her face to mare her mask.

"I'd really like to see you try," I pulled out my bo staff and exstended it, getting in a defencive stance.

"hm, well I'd like to see you die." She crouched slightly, as if a prediter about to attack its prey. I could easily take her down, she was defenceless. Piece of cake.

"One of us will die, and it's gonna be you!" I shouted. Several claw-like blades dropped to both hands. the blades were evenly spaced on every nuckle, she made a fist and the blades tightened in her grip.

"Shit," I muttered, all bets are off.

Cheshire lunged for me swiping her claws at me, I blocked them all with my staff. She twirled around and kicked me on the side, a grunt escaped me. I imediantly swung at her face, but with a swift swipe, she cut my staff into peices and they tumbled to the ground. I stared at her in shock but it quickly was beat of my face by another kick. my nose started bleeding while I fell back, hitting my head on a rock, I felt dizzy for a split second but I healed fast. She dove with her claws aimed for me and I abrutally kick her stomache using both feet, she flew over my head and rolled to a crouch. I jumped off the ground and pulled the communicator from my pocket and was about to press the E.T.S.(1) Cheshire swiped at my hands and I dodged back and dropped the comunicater before I could press it. She swung at me again and I dodged her doing a back flip/kick in the face. I got to my feet again and lunged towards the communicator. I got it and pressed the little red button on the side, just in time as a foot came down on the round devise smashing it into pieces.

"What, you can't fight your own battles?" Using her other foot she kicked at my face again but I caught her foot and twisted it, a growl escaped her as she fell to the ground. I jumped up, not wanting to be hit by her claws as one hand came down and stuck in the ground right where my head had been a moment ago. I hoped with all my heart the other Titans would find me. Cheshire swiped at me, I dodged, knocking me backwards but I caught myself before I fell. I exspected another assault but she vanished. I stood frozen waiting for my shock to wear off. A kick to my back took me by suprize and I land face first in the dirt. She was just asking for it! I was pissed and I got up and spit the dirt from my mouth. She stood there with her hands on her hips in a taunting way.

"You really shouldn't have done that," I said darkly, smirking all the while. I felt a deep adrenaline kick in and and I lunged for her with a battle cry. I was so blinded by rage, Raven would've been proud. I tackled her to the ground and punched her in the face so fast that she didn't react at first, then she stabbed me in the upper abdomin, just bellow my lungs. I froze. All I could think about was the baby. I didn't care if I was injured, I wanted the baby to be safe. She withdrew hew claws and pushed me off of her. I found myself on my knees, my face was twisted in pain and I realized I wasn't breathing. My hands flew to the gushing red wound. I knew I would heal myself before I bled out, but this was pure agony until then.

"Pity, this is only a warning. I will find you and I will kill you, and your baby." I stared at her shocked, how did she know?

"Wha-"

"I told you, nothing can be kept from me." I watched as her figure vanished slowly, just leaving her masks' eyes and smile; they vanished shortly after. I hunched over laying my head to the ground and I felt the wounds heal up. I tried to calm my breathing, but now I was having a panic attack. My body began to quiver and shake and I drew in shallow ragged breaths. I realized that the sun was now gone and I was in almost complet darkness. I felt so alone, so desparate. True, I could just get up and walk to the tower, but I psycalogically couldn't move.

_ Was the baby going to make it? _

My mind floaded with senerios. I paniced even more. Black spots threatened my vision as I began to pass out.

_Where are the Titans now?_ I blacked out after that muddled thought.

* * *

(1) E.T.S. stands for Emergancy Transmition System.

Hey! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, hope you enjoyed it as well. So Cheshire, I was suprized she was only in like two episodes of the Teen Titans, and it would have been nice if they showed a little Speedy/Cheshire flirting. But no, I don't even remember if she says a word. I mean jeez, Goth Boy says more than her and he's only in five seconds of an episode! So yeah, sorry about my little rant.

Review, as always! I will love you all forever if you do!

No I am not narsasistic! Okay only a little!

But onward! Review!

One more thing! Audie, you better read it soon! (Audie is my super awesome friend from school)

Review!

And thank you to those of you who did review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey, sorry about the skipping between Povs. in this chapter. It was necessary, So yeah. But I hope you like it, next few chapters will be exciting and then there will be a really sad chapter, I wrote some of it already and it made me cry so yeah, sad. But anyways on with the show, er, reading, whatever.

* * *

Chapter Ten: No More Secrets

Robin Pov.

"Hey Cy, where's Psyche?" I asked as I walked into a noisy, video games and shouting filled, room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a monkey game, it looked stupid.

"She said she was going to the park, but that was a few hours ago."

"Oh, it's dark now though?"

"She probably just lost track of time, she'll be home soon, don't worry."

The the alarm whent off and the communications screen popped up over their video games and showed a map with five different blips. The blips showed various information of what criminals were robbing where. Raven and Starfire entered after the alarm sounded.

"Titans trouble! Cyborg, you get Gizmo. Beast Boy, get Adonis. Raven, get Kitten. And Starfire, Killer Moth. I'll get Johnny Rancid." We ran off to get the criminals.

Cheshire's Pov.

"She's tougher than you said," I sneered as I walked into his haunt, crossing my arms, he couldn't see my features because of my mask.

"I told you not to impail her!" He yelled from watching his surveillance screen replay the fight between Psyche and I.

"If I had not done that, she would have beaten me! She has stamina, just like you, Slade. And besides, she heals fast, it wouldn't have kill her, or it."

"This is docking your pay, I hope you know," He growled. My eyes narrowed.

"Fine. But at least she's not dead," I huffed.

"Look at all of the blood she lost!" He turned and narrowed his eye in anger at me, I put my hands on my hips in response. "Your not supposed to kill her, just act like it. I need her alive, you were just supposed to deliver a message."

"And the message was delivered." I turned to leave.

Rose's Pov.

The ground was cold, the wind was persistent. My mind felt foggy, I realized I had a headache. My eyes fluttered open to see darkness. I was still in that alley, underneath me lay a puddle of dirt ridden blood. I sat up and felt my stomach, which harbored four one-inch scars, each perfectly spaced with the next. The marks were made through my shirt, and now four holes were on it. Cheshire had done this to me, and she would pay.

My hands flew to where my baby was in my belly. Luckily, the blades hit me above it. I had panicked and blacked out, but, didn't I press the emergency button? Why weren't they here? Maybe they were called off... But Robin would have came... Why didn't they? My head spun with questions, only making me nauseous.

I stood up slowly, making sure not to allow myself to fall. I walked with a slight limp to the street were the street lamp shown my torn form. In the dim light I caught a glance of my shirt and saw that it was stained with dried blood. My hair was in shambles and dust covered my whole. Overall I was a reck, Cheshire is going to wish she hadn't done that.

I made my way down the street, avoiding prying eyes if possible, and back to the Tower.

Robin's Pov.

I was the first one home, and the only one home. Rose was supposed to be back by now, she wasn't. I walked to the commons room with one mission; Find Rose. I woke the computer and before I had time to do anything a blinking light was iluminant on the screen. An ETS was set off in downtown Jump not too far from the tower. It was Roses' communicator, and it lost signal shortly after it was sent. My eyes got wide and ice water coursed through my veins. I ran as fast as my legs would take me to the my R-cycle. I would find her, I had to make sure she was safe.

Rose's Pov.

I made it back to the underwater tunnel we had and I opened it. As I walked through it smelt like burnt rubber, like someone left in a hurry. I made my way to the other end of the tunnel and noticed both the bike and the car were gone. Maybe they were called away for something, that would explained why there was no response to me.

I shrugged it off and continued walking to the upper levels of the tower till I found my room. Emediantly I found a black sports bra and some pajama bottoms to put on, after I take a shower that is. I grabbed the clean clothes and a towel then headed for the bathroom for a shower. Funny thing was, I was supposed to be sore, wasn't I? Or was that part of new ability? Extreme tactics, healing, AND stanima? What ever Slade injected into me had improved me a lot, and I liked it. After my shower I got dressed and wrapped my hair up in the towel letting it hang behind me in a bundle. I whent back into my room and stood in front of the body-length mirror to examine the now faded pink marks, I was healing so rapidly that it would probably be gone by morning. I was running my hands over the scars when someone busted through my door, making me prepare for battle. I spun into a crouch with my fists raised in defence, when I saw who it was.

"What the hell! You don't just go busting down doors when you feel-" Robin embraced me in a tight squeeze and I squirmed.

"I though - you weren't there when - I'm so glad!" He continued to squeeze me, "We need to take you to the infirmery so Cy can make sure you're alright!" Without another word he swept me off my feet and carried me to the medical bay and set me on a bed, Cyborg was in the room already.

"Hey how ya' - Oh dude look at those scars..." Cyborg looked at my the marks on my chest with a shocked expression.

"I'm fine, all healed and good now," I tried to reassure them. Cyborg walked over to his medical station and grabbed a small cup and handed it to me, I looked at him in question. Robin just smirked and left the room.

"Uh... do I have to?" He nodded.

"I want to make sure you don't have tetnis or any toxins in your body. I guess whatever Robin found where you were attacked made him make me do these tests. You're going to give me a blood sample too." I jumped off the hospital style bed and headed for the bathroom.

After I came back from the bathroom and gave him a blood sample, Cyborg took both into another room which he called the "med lab". Robin came back in after that.

"So what happened? I found a lot of blood at the scene." He hopped agility onto the bed and cuddled me, my back rested against his chest and his arms wrapped gently around my bare midsection. Robin nuzzled his chin in my neck.

"Cheshire said she was sent to kill me, and said this was a warning," I said and pointed the marks.

"But you healed before anything could be damaged?"

"I guess so anyway. I didn't have my mask on or anything, I don't know how she found out I was Psyche," Or that I was pregnant, I added to myself.

"Hm, sent to kill you but by whom?" He spoke his thought aloud, and it echoed mine. Thirty minutes past before with light conversation before Cyborg came back in, his face was a mix between shock and utter disbelief, that worried me.

"Uh I don't know how to tell you guys this, but, um," He cleared his throat in imbarrasment then continued, "Rose, your pregnant."

"Shit," I muttered. Of course why didn't I think of it before, duh, the blood test would surely reveal something, and now Robin knew. His arms tightened around me and he tensed.

"Pregnant..." Robin whispered.

"Uhhh..." That was the most intelligent thing I could have said, I chided myself sarcasticly. How could I be so stupid, I should have told him sooner.

"Oh my god, that means, is the baby okay? after what happened?" He asked Cyborg frantically, panicking much more than needed.

"Well, one way to find out is to have an oultrasound done, but I don't have the equipment here for that. You'll have to get one done when you're in Gotham, but dont worry, she was stabbed above her baby belly not in it." Robin relaxed a little and moved his hands to my stomach, pressing one hand flat on either side of the baby. I smiled at how well he'd taken the news, one glance and I saw he was happy, that made me happy.

"So... when do we tell the others?" I asked, it would be a waste trying to hide it now anyways. He thought for a moment before he came to a conclusion.

"How about in the morning, no one will get to sleep if we tell them tonight. And besides, we are leaving for Gotham in two days, Jinx and Kid Flash will be here tomorrow, they are leaving with us, so you can tell them too. As for Batman... We can tell his on Christmas, as our gift." Robin winked, making me giggle. I saw Cyborg roll his human eye before a yawn and a stretch came.

"Alright ya'll, I'm going to bed, gotta recharge the battery's. Night." Cyborg left us alone in the infirmery.

"But what about 'Batmans wrath'?" I made quotes with my fingers, enthiesing the words. "Wouldn't he be disappointed in us, for not being carefull?"

Robin got of the bed and pulled me along with him, he didn't answer my question and I wouldn't make him forget either. We walked to my room in silence and he left me at my for so he could change into sleepwear. When he returned I was sitting at my desk just staring at the Bright green electronic numbers of the alarm clock beside me, it read 11:58. Sleep threatened to close my eyes but I resisted with all I could. I didn't turn when he put his hands on my shoulders so he pulled me up and wrapped his hold around my waist. I sluggishly clung to his neck and rested my head on his chest.

"He will disapprove, but he will understand," Robin rang randomly, he answered my prolonged question.

"In other words, you'll be having a friendly chat with him, while I get the congratulations?"

"Pretty much," His chuckle shook under my grasps. We stood in silent thought for a few moments and he continued, "Are you okay with this?"

"What do you mean?"

"This, the baby? It means we'll have to stop being heros so we can raise him or her, are you okay with that?" I didn't reply at first, we sat in silence for another long moment.

"I think I am," I said slowly, "I am okay with this. Can we go to bed? I'm tierd and we are having company tomorrow, I don't want to snap at them."

"Yes, bed sounds good," He agreed and we moved to the bed and layed down under the covers.

I cuddled up against his side and wrapped my leg around his. My mind was stuck on the fact that he knew, no more secrets, and tomorrow everyone else would know too. I quickly faded from conscienceness.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Revelations For the Feint hearted

Rose Pov.

It was early, the sun wasn't up yet, so it hat to be about four in the morning. I stretched and opened my eyes, Robin was in bed next to me sleeping peacefully. I got up careful not to sturr him and got dressed in a tank top and shorts. Slipping on one of my many pairs of flip flops, I made my way to the kitchen for a quick snack. The numbers on the stove told me it was 4:47. I walked over to the fridge glanced inside, thinking of a good snack.

"I could really go for some eggs right now... What am I saying? I hate eggs," I said aloud to myself. I grabbed two eggs from the fridge and a pan from the cubboard and started cooking them sunny side up. This was weird; first of all, I don't like eggs, second of all, IF I do happen to eat eggs I eat them scrambled. But right now I didn't care one bit, I just craved them like that.

When they were done I placed them on a plate, sat at a bar stool at the counter, and started to chow down. Half way through my food, I recieved a visiter, and not one I wanted.

"What are you doing up at an hour like this?" I turned in my seat to see Slade walk into view. I swollowed my bite before I answered.

"I was hungry, you can't denie a pregnant lady food," I sassed, "What are you doing up at this hour? In the Tower I might add."

"I came on business, I found out who killed your mother," I choked on my eggs when he mentioned that, it had been so long and I had so many nightmares about the whole ordeal.

"Go on," I incouraged with an even voice, even though deep down I wanted revenge for her death.

"Wade DeFarge, more formallly known in the villain world as Ravager. He was the one who told me of your existance, and the one hired to kill both you and your mother, but he failed thanks to Robin. I was just outside the burning house when I saw Robin run inside, I would have been the one to save you, but with the Bird Boy wandering around I didn't want to take the chance of being a distraction to your rescue." I stayed silence at his explanation and I was in shock to finally find out who was to blame.

"This 'Wade' guy, you're sure it was him?" I managed to whisper.

"Yes," His answer was without flaw or stutter.

"How do you know?"

"Because, leave it up to family to kill off their own."

"Damn criptic, give me a real answer!" I shouted, not meaning to get angry.

"No need to be hostile, yet. Wade DeFarge is my brother," He wasn't troubled by this at all, and that irked me.

"You've got to be kidding me! God damn, all we need is Macduff and Banquo! Real nice loving family we have here, pops." I shook my head.

"From Macbeth?" He asked, clearly suprised.

"It was a requirement for school. I didn't read it by choice, believe me."

I got up from my seat and put my empty plate in the sink. I froze, a vision shielded my eyes for a moment.

_Raven was on her way down here, she walked sleepily to the kitchen for her morning tea._

"Raven is awake," I said, coming back from a vision.

I turned to face my father, but he was already gone. One glance at the clock told me it was 5:36. I walked to the couch and plopped down with a yawn, curling up to a ball and shutting my eyes. I heard Raven come in, but I stayed as I was.

"Your up early."

"I've been up since 4:50. Got hungry. Hey Robin knows, and I'm planning on telling everyone else later today," Raven didn't answer at first, the sounds of water filling could be heard behind me. I thought about returning to bed, but I was to tierd to move.

"I'm glad, does he know how far along you are?"

"No, I didn't tell him, Cyborg did. He knew because of the blood test." I yawned again, I was ready to go back to sleep.

"Oh, are you going to tell everyone when Jinx and Kid Flash arive? I know she would want to hear the news."

"Yep," I muttured sleepily.

"So, how far along are you?"

"Um, Five weeks, why?"

"Just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," I teased, half asleep.

"Good thing I'm a demon, Jinx on the other hand..." She laughed back. I didn't answer, I was to tierd to. I had so much on my mind as it was, that I fell asleep fast out of exhaustion. Wade DeFarge, my uncle, had killed my mother and attempted to kill me, he would pay a heafty price for that.

I woke up still on the couch, but someone had graced me with a pillow and blanket. I opened my eyes with a groan, the sun was beating on my face and I felt blind momentarily. I stretched out my stiff limbs and sat up to observed the room. Raven was by the window meditating in silence while Cyborg was washing some dishes that were in the sink. I tossed off my blanket and yawned, then walked to the counter where my father stood some time ago.

"G'morning," He smiled.

"Morning Cy. What time is it?"

"Uh, 8:00," He placed a cup on the drying rack and sunk his hands in the sudds for another dish.

"Thanks," I said and stiffled a yawn. Seriously, whats up with all this yawning?

"KF and Jinx will be here later today," He informed me, I smiled tierdly.

"I'm going to go pack," I headed for the door to the hallway.

"Robin probably has it done, knowing him," Cyborg said, before I was out of earshot.

I got to my room and I found it empty; Robin was gone. I grabbed the red suit case that was in my closet and set it open on my bed. First, clothes. I gathered several different attires along with a few uniforms. Next, shoes. I gathered my black tennis shoes and a pair of flip flops, and my fuzzy slippers. Lastly, toyletries. In the bathroom, I collected my toothbrush and paste, makeup, hairbrush, and hair dryer. I stuffed all of it in the red suit case, they just barely fit. I had to sit on the top of it to zip it closed, and still had some difficulty.

I plopped on the desk chair with a grunt. I tried to think if I forgot anything, but I could always pick it up at the store when we get there. My emotions were mixed about this, I was excited and nervious. On one hand, I would meet the man who raised Richard since he was eight. But on the other hand, what if he didn't aprove of me... or the baby? A pit of angxiety hit my stomache and I thought I was going to puke. I sunk down in my chair, letting my legs and arms hang there limply and I leaned my head back resting against the chair.

"Relax, it'll be fine. I just hope they don't freak out, when they find out." I attempted to comfort myself, it didn't work very well. I attempted again.

"You're being rediculess," I stood up and stretched, "I'll be fine," I smiled and put my hands over my belly, "_We'll_ be fine," I told my belly. I changed out of my clothes and into a clean uniform and domino mask.

I grabbed my sachel and put my cell phone and charger in it with my communicator and placed it on my suit case. The clock told me it was 8:35, Time seemed to fly by when you didn't pay attention to it. I left my room and went to the roof to sit. outside was chilly, but comforting. I sat by the edge and watched the waves crash on the shore. It was transfixing, I couldn't pull away from the repetitive waves.

I had so much to think about. So much to take care of. Wade DeFarge, this man killed my mom and just happened to be my uncle. I hoped Slade wouldn't miss him too much, if and when I find him, he will regret being born. I know I'm suposed to be good, but I will have to be bad for a while to take down my target.

"I sound like a hitman, jeez." I muttured to myself.

I switched my eyes to the bay, just to where the underwater tunnel was. I watched the bay for a few minutes, then I noticed something weird. I saw a yellow and pink streek glide over the water.

"Well, Kid Flash and Jinx are here," I got up and walked to the commons room, where the whole team and the new arivals were. I walked up behind Robin, and he wrapped one arm around my waist.

"Hey Jinx, Kid, how ya' been?" Cyborg asked, pulling them both into a huge hug.

"Good," Kid Flash laughed. Cyborg let them go.

"Friends, I am most happy for your arrival!" Starfire pulled Jinx into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't... Breath!" Jinx skwirmed in her arms, Starfire let go.

"My appologies, friend Jinx."

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

"Hey!" Jinx gave me a light hug then moved to Robin with the same light hug.

"Since we're all here, I have an anouncement," Robin started, everybody formed a line in front of us with curious eyes. He cleared his throat before continuing, "Well, we're having a baby, Rose is pregnant." Gasps were heard from everybody, with the exception of Raven and Cyborg.

"No way! I'm so happy for you." Jinx bounced her way to give me a hug, Starfire was behind her.

"Friend! You are with child! We shall celebrate with the 'Shower of Babies'!" She pulled me into a softer hug, one that I could breath in.

"Dude you got her pregnant?" Beast Boy asked Robin, I smirked as Starfire let me go.

"Okay, you guys are coming with me!" Jinx shouted and grabbed Raven, Starfire, and I, and ran to Starfires room to swap secrets.

The rest of the day past like this.

_Later that night..._

I placed my back up against the wall and closed my eyes, focusing on not giving my food back to the earth. My hands were shaky and my head was covered in sweat, and I didn't feel like moving. I slowly lifted a weak hand and wiped the beads that were forming on my forehead. I had already puked twice today and I didn't want to again. Agile footfalls entered.

"Come on," Robin said, picking me up bridal style, "You need to rest."

"I can't be sick all pregnancy, or I'll go nutts." he set me down on the bed and I snuggled on my side, he layed beside me and rested an arm over my stomache.

"You wont have to, the last few months or so at least."

"Smite me now," I hinted at sarcasm.

"No," He joked curtly and snuggled closer. I fell asleep soon after. Tomorrow we were leaving for Gotham City.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay I know this isn't as long as some of my other chapters, but I promice that the next one is a long one. I already wrote most of it on a peice of paper, and have yet to type it up. But it will be done, soon, I hope. There will be a lot of chapters to come. When the story is over, it should be about 70-80,000 words. So stick with me if you don't like this whole baby thing, it gets tragic, trust me. What you think will happen, but it won't be at all what you think when I'm done. You won't expect it! Tragity will come soon enough!

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It really means a lot to me!

PetrichorGirl13: Thank you for saying it was good, I think it started to suck after the 5th chapter though, yes?

. : Yes I have read most of the comic books. I'm glad you liked chapter 4, I had a whole different plan before chapter 4 came around. I also read a few of your stories and I liked them, keep writing!

naomi: Glad you liked it.

Guest (Chapter 3): Yes Slade is a stalker, isn't he? That's what my impression was when I first saw him in the show. I mean, jeez, the guy has muliple screens to watch the Titans already, so I figured why not go all-out stalker with him.

Guest (Chapter 5): No comment? Means I did bad on that chapter? I look back now from chapter twelve and think I would have liked to change a lot and I would have wrote something completly different, but I still have time to make this a tear jurker, so about chapter sixteen or so, have to tissues ready.

Now to all of you; Be preppared to cry in later chapters. You've been warned!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: New Gotham Heights

Rose Pov.

"WOOO! GOTHAM HERE WE COME!" Kid Flash shouted, running through the Tower at his Speedforce speed.

"Slow down! You're gonna kill somebody!" Jinx dodged the oncoming speedster.

"Maybe carpooling is a bad idea," I said quietly beside Robin, now in his civilian clothes, but with aviator glasses instead of a mask.

"Don't worry, I put sleeping gas in his pod," Robin beamed. We were taking the T-ship, mainly because it was faster, but also because Batman wanted to see it.

"Well at least we won't have to worry about him talking at the speed of light," Jinx laughed at Robins plan.

"Yo KF, what's with all the yelling?!" Cyborg came around the corner with a clipboard in hand.

"Excited!" He skidded to a stop in front of us, with a smirk plastered on his face. "What's up?" He gestured to the clipboard.

"Making sure we have everything and making arrangements for the Tower while we're gone," Robin cut in, "Replacements will be here later today, after we're gone."

"Who?" I asked.

"Jericho is subbing for us here and Argent is subbing for Speedy with Bumble Bee's team next week. Speedy's going with his mentor to the Christmas Party." Robin announced.

**_Later, after a long and borring jet ride..._**

We just touched down at the Batcave hanger. Stretching, I got out and looked around.

"Wow, it's really a cave," I commented.

"Yes, the one and only Batcave," Bruce descended the metal escalator in the corner.

"Hey Bruce, been a while," Kid Flash sped to him and gave him a hug, Bruce was apprehensions.

"Uh, yeah," He said, then patted him on the back and Kid Flash let go.

"This is my girlfriend Jinx, or Jenny," Kid Flash grabbed his girlfriend from sleeping in the pod; she woke up and screamed, then slapped Kid Flash.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

"Yes dear," He whimpered, making everyone laugh.

"Bruce, what's up?" Richard gave a hug to his mentor. "I don't think you officially met Rose, Rose this is Bruce."

"Nice to meet you Bruce," I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, shall we go get you all settled in?"

"Sounds great," Richard said.

"Yeah," Jenny smiled.

"This way then," Bruce led us into a metal elevator, then we emerged through a bookcase.

"Wow," Jenny and I muttered at the same time.

"Yeah, crazy right? I said the same thing when I first saw where Richard lived," Kid Flash, or Wally, said.

"I remember that, that was the day we broke a window playing croquet," Richard reminisced, making Bruce smile.

"And the day that my cousin got a concussion in this hallway," Bruce added, gesturing down another hallway as we passed it.

"Wasn't that Adeline? She was an ex military lady right?" Wally laughed.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for her head hurting, she would have chased us around the place," Richard concluded.

"Yes Adeline Kane, she was furious that day," Bruce said, "Anyways, her are your rooms, Richard can stay in his old room."

Bruce pointed to a row of brown doors; I walked to the first one, Jenny got the one beside me, and Wally got the next one down. I walked in and set my suitcase down on my bed, then plopped next to it onto my stomach. A nock was at my door.

"Come in," I didn't move, it felt good to be lazy for a minute. I turned my head so I could see the door. An older man walked in, I assumed he was a butler of sorts.

"My name is Alfred, I am the butler. Anything you will need I will take care of. And your name might be Rose, if I inquired correctly," Alfred introduced himself. I sat up and started to feel nauseous.

"Yes, Rose Worth, nice to meet you," I held out my hand to shake his, but stopped immediately do to a brief vision. "Hold on," I held up three fingers, Alfred was puzzled. I counted seconds off.

Three.

Two.

One—

Jenny busted through the door drenched from head to toe, looking like she would murder someone, she held her hands behind her back.

"What are you planning?" I stood up.

She laughed and threw a water balloon my way, I easily dodged, the balloon splattered against the window.

"I saw that coming!" I pointed to my head, "We're inside! What are you doing?!"

"Damn you and your visions!"

"This was Wally and Richards idea, wasn't it? It reeks of their ideas of fun," I grimaced.

"Yeah, but look what happened to me," She laughed.

"So you can see the future?" Alfred asked.

"The immediate future yes, it's uncontrollable."

"Ah," He said.

"Jenny, where is Richard?" I asked Jenny, she shook her head.

"I don't know, they ran off before I could give them a healthy dose of bad luck," She lifted her hands and pink energy sparked from them.

"Aren't they just lovely boyfriends?" I said sarcastically.

"Well they have to show up sometime, and when they do, we'll have a plan," She smirked.

"We always do, but I have a feeling we are gonna have trouble from this."

"You," She pointed a figure at me, "Won't have any, if we did anything overly crazy Richard would have a fit."

"Yeah, true," I was going to puke, I felt it, "Where is the bathroom?"

"To the left, three doors down," Alfred pointed to the hallway.

"Thank you," I muttered and ran for the bathroom.

Jinx/Jenny Pov.

"Is Miss Rose ill?" Alfred asked.

"Well, this is a secret but I think it would be good for you to know at least, Rose is a month and a half pregnant. Her and Richard said they were planning on telling Bruce on Christmas but its best you know now," I said.

"Oh that's wonderful. However, I'm afraid for Master Richard's safety, what with the wrath of Batman," Alfred smiled.

"I know, I want to see that," I smiled back.

I loved this place already.

Richard Pov.

"Do you think Jenny used the water balloons we gave her on Rose?" I asked Wally, who was sitting on the roof with me.

"Yes, if I know Jenny at all. Since she couldn't get us, she goes for the next available target; Rose." He confirmed.

"Well she's going to be pissed," I commented.

"Yep, so will Jenny," Wally sighed, "But it was sure fun. Do you think they will try to prank us back?"

"Without a doubt in my mind."

"There you two are, Richard, are you ready to see the case files on Deathstroke?" Bruce leaned out of a window towards us.

"Be down in a sec," I stood up and hopped from the roof, grabbing onto the gutters, and propelling myself through the open window we used to get on the roof.

Back in Jump City

Jericho Pov.

I walked down the streets of Jump city; it was late in the afternoon and the sun shown orange through the gaps of the buildings. Technically I wasn't supposed to start my duty as a Titan until tomorrow, but I had something I had to do first.

Even though we were in a warm town, it was chilly in the breeze. I pulled the hood on my jacket over my head and continued down the street to the residential area, passing houses as I went. Soon I made it to the richer neighborhoods, aiming towards one house in particular. I was more like a manor than a house, with three stories and a fountain in the middle of the giant lawn out front.

I walked up to the steps and rang the doorbell, inside I heard the _Ding-dong _of the bell followed by footfalls. The door opened.

"Master Joseph, what a surprise. I will let your father know you are here," Wintergreen led me inside to the parlor where I sat down, and then he exited.

I hadn't seen my father in a while, and it wasn't just because he was a criminal mastermind. Most of the time I had no reason to return here to see him, until now at least. A few minutes pass by then he entered. He had a blue long sleeve button up shirt and black slacks, his eye patch rested over his right eye.

"Joey, it's been too long, son," He smiled and sat a crossed from me; I gave a nod and a small smile.

_"I didn't come here to socialize, I hope you know,"_ I signed, my smile faded and was replaced by a frown.

"I figured as much, since you have been avoiding me for quite some time," He waved a hand dismissibly.

_"I would like some answers," _But how to formulate my question was the problem. I continued, _"Why does this girl, Rose, say she is your daughter? Is she really my sister?"_

He breathed a deep sigh, "Yes; she is my daughter, your half sister, and I would have told you if I would have found out sooner."

_"The almighty Deathstroke didn't know that he had a daughter?"_ I nearly laughed.

"Laugh if you will, but her mother kept her hidden from me until I found them," He leaned back in his seat. A pingde of regret rung in his eyes, but was gone before he thought I noticed.

_"What are you planning?" _ I studied his features to try to determine it without words, I got nothing.

"You assume the worst, Joey. I won't lose Rose like I almost lost you," Silence for a few seconds, then he spoke again, "And besides, she is a hero. She is a Titan, like you. Rose doesn't have a single mean bone in her body," I almost sounded like he was lying it was so whole-hearted and pure.

He always had a plan, always has a scheme; If Rose didn't know already she needed to know about this suspition.

"Joseph," He stood up, "You are welcome to stay here as long as you like, but I will be gone for a few weeks," He turned to leave.

I would stay till morning then go to the Tower.


End file.
